Kataomoi
by Yazawa Maki-san
Summary: Nishikino Maki tiene un trabajo privilegiado, pero cierta orden de la productora le dice que quiere una canción de amor, le cuesta escribirla ya que tiene que hacerlo con cierta idol y líder de m's, pasan unos sucesos entre ellas, haciendo que en vez de salir una canción de amor, salga una canción de otro tipo...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, QUE TAL?:( BUENO TRAIGO ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC QUE ORIGINALMENTE ERA UN ONE-SHORT O COMO SEA XD PERO, LA ALARGUE A UNO CAPS, O QUIZA ME BAJE MAS EL AMOR HACIA USTEDES Y LO HAGA MAS LARGO, NO PROMETO NADA, ESTE SERA SOLAMENTE NICOMAKI, AMO ESA PAREJA, QUIZA SALDRAN LAS OTRAS PAREJAS COMO EL KOTOUMI, NOZOERI, RINPANA, TSUBAHONO, QUIEN SABE, QUIZA SOLAMENTE SEAN NOMBRADAS EN EL FIC.**

 **LAS PERSONAS QUE MAS SALDRAN SERAN: MAKI (OBVIAMENTE), NICO, NOZOMI, Y QUIZA HANAYO, PERO NO TODAS LAS MUSAS TENDRAN LA OPIBILIDAD DE APARECER, CREO YO, QUIZA TENDRAN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TENER SU PEQUEÑO DIALOGO, O UNA PALABRAS XD**

 **AMO A TODAS LAS MUSAS PERO NO SE MANEJARME BIEN CON CADA UNA DE ELLAS, Y ES BASTANTE COMPLICADO PENSAR COMO MAKI Y COMO NICO, PERO INTENTARE A QUE SEA DE LO MAS AGRADABLE POSIBLE PARA USTEDES.**

 **POR CIERTO, ESTA VEZ, NO SON ESTUDIANTES, MAKI TRABAJA PARA UNA EMPRESA O CAMPAÑIA, O COMO QUIERAN DECIRLE, DE IDOLS, Y MAKI ES COMPOSITORA Y ESTRITORIA DE SUS CANCIONES, NOZOMI SOLO ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE MAKI, Y NICO UNA IDOL EGOCENTRICA, Y HANAYO COMPAÑERA DE NICO.**

 **ACEPTO TODO COMENTARIO, CRITICA, QUEJA, CONSEJO, Y LOS RESPONDERE AL FINAL DEL SIGUIENTE CAPA.**

 **HACIENDO UN PARECENTICIS DE TODO ESTO, YO IBA A SUBIR ESTE CAP AYER, PERO YA SE ENTERARAN DE QUE EN CHILE HUBO UN TERREMOTO, YO SOY CHILENA, POR SUERTE NO VIVO NI EN SONAS COSTERA Y CERCA DEL EPICENTRO PERO, DE TODAS MANERAS SE SINTIO MUY FUERTE EL MOVIMIENTO DONDE YO ESTABA, SE QUE NO MUCHOS LEERAN ESTO, PERO YO, QUISIERA MANDAR FUERZAS DESDE AQUÍ PARA TODOS LOS AFECTADOS, PORQUE AUNQUE TODO CHILE ESTAMOS AFECTADOS, AHORA TENEMOS QUE DEJAR DE SER UN PAIS TAN DESIGUAL Y UNIRNOS EN UNO SOLO PARA AYUDAR A LA GENTE, AYUDAR A NUESTRO PAIS, QUE PERSONALMENTE, ES MUY BELLO, ¡FUERZA A CHILE!**

 **SOLO ESTO QUERIA DECIR, ESPERO NO HABERLOS ABURRIDO CON MIS PEQUEÑAS PALABRAS A LO SUCEDIDO A CHILE…**

 **ESTE FIC SERA GENERALMENTE NARRADO POR MAKI, QUIZA POR NICO, PERO ESO YA SERIA MAS ADELANTE.**

 **SIN MAS, QUE DISFRUTEN ESTO QUE SALIO DE LA NADA.**

¿Mi vida actualmente? Digamos que es mas interesante que la aburrida vida de estudiante de medicina, si, fui estudiante de esa atareada y a mi parecer, aburrida carrera, pero, me enfrente a mis padres, y les dije que no seguiría estudiando medicina, ellos se opusieron y me corrieron de casa diciendo que yo era la decepción de la familia, pero no salió todo tan mal después de todo. Se preguntaran que será de mi vida últimamente, les contare: Hace 4 años abandone medicina, me fui de casa, etc. Me quede a vivir con mi mejor amiga, Nozomi, en un pequeño, pero acogedor apartamento, busque trabajo de medio tiempo, y me puse a estudiar lo que mas amaba: Música.

Hace año y medio me gradué, y ahora trabajo para una compañía con idols componiendo música para ellas. No es música de mi gusto, pero me llena el saber que a la gente le gustan mis canciones, aun que yo no las cante.

Entre esas idols, hay una que destaca mucho entre todas, no es por su talento, pese a que cante y baile muy bien, ella es egocéntrica, orgullosa, gruñona, vanidosa, idiota, ambiciosa, etc, en pocas palabras para mi es un dolor de cabeza, lamentablemente como es la líder, la mayoría del tiempo es centro y esas cosas, me toca trabajar muy a menudo con ella, y justamente ahora tengo que componer una canción de amor donde solo cante ella, pero no se que hare, me siento bloqueada.

Aparte del tema de Yazawa-san, me llevo muy bien con las demás chicas del grupo.

-Maki-chan, iremos a mi apartamento a compartir un poco, ¿quieres ir?.

-¿Irá ella?-dije apuntando disimuladamente a Yazawa-san-.

-C…creo que si..¿tienes algún problema con Nico-chan?-me preguntó casi susurrante-.

-Solamente para mi, es un dolor de cabeza –suspire- y encima tengo que escribir una canción para ella, es muy fastidioso hacer eso Hanayo.

-Maki-chan, me interesas mucho, y me gustaría saber porque te pasa eso con Nico-chan.

-¿Te… inter… interesas por… por mi?-dije sorprendida y creo que sonrojada, ya que sentía mi rostro algo caliente-.

-¿..como? –me miro con un rostro confundido que luego cambio a sorpresa y un gran sonrojo y empezó a negar con sus manos- N..no de e..esa ma..manera, e..eres m..mi amiga, a eso me re..refiero.

-Oh… Ya creí que hoy tendría una confesión –comencé a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello-.

-Puede que recibas una confesión, pero no será mía Maki-chan.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y de quien será? –me acerque a ella mirándola fijamente, me intriga saber quien es.

-Ya llegara su momento Maki-chan, por ahora te volveré a preguntar, ¿Iras a mi apartamento a pasar el tiempo?–pregunto alejándose de mi-.

-Nop, lo siento, tengo que componer la canción de Yazawa-san.

-Piensa esto Maki-chan, escribe la canción pensando como te sientes cuando estas sola con ella-me sonrió-.

-¿Entonces debo escribir que cuando la tengo cerca me dan ganas de ahorcarla, estrangularla, tirarla a un rio, o descuartizarla? –Hayano soltó una risa a lo que dije-.

-Piensa mas afondo, por ahora me retiro, tengo que cambiarme ates de irme a casa, gracias por el trabajo de hoy, nos ayudaste mucho con la nueva canción.

-Solo cumplo con mi trabajo, que se diviertan- dicho esto cada una se fue por su lado-.

.

.

.

Ahora estoy sola en mi habitación, recostada en mi cama, con partituras rotas o echas bola de papel, nada me resulta, no puedo con la letra ni con la melodía, estoy tratando de seguir el consejo de Hanayo, pensar mas afondo en como me siento cuando estoy sola con Yazawa-san, pienso en que la estrangulo, también pienso que cuando habla me dan ganas de ponerle un calcetín en la boca para que se calle, siento que canta como un ángel, que cuando sonríe lo hace tan lindo como nadie mas lo hace, que cuando baila es como, no se, no se como describir ese pequeño, lindo y delicado cuerpo movien…¡¿Qué mierda?! En un rápido moviendo estaba sentada en mi cama muy sonrojada y sorprendida de lo que paso por mi mente ¡Esto es tu culpa Hanayo!

-Pero dime mente mía, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-dije dando un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza-.

-Ara..ara.. asi que eso piensa Maki-chan de la mas pequeña de M's, que sorprendente –Decía Nozomi apoyada en el marco de mi puerta mirándome fijamente-.

-Espera… ¿Estaba pensando en voz alta? –la mire preocupada y ella solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro que no me gustaba para nada- Y peor aun… ¿me estabas espiando?.

-Venia a avisarte que la cena esta lista y servida, pero me preocupe al verte acostada y diciendo algo de estrangular a Yazawa-san, así que me quede escuchando un poco mas, y pues ahora tengo algo con que molestarte- me sonrió triunfante y yo solo la mire con fastidio… Esa imbécil…

-Vamos a cenar y olvida esto- me levante y salí rápido de mi habitación evitando contacto visual con Nozomi-.

-Claro señorita Yazawa Maki-san –escuche una pequeña risa-.

-es hora de que madures, ya tienes 25 años –le dije dándome vuelta encarándola-.

-Puedo ser inmadura, pero a diferencia de ti, yo soy sincera –paso por mi lado sin mirarme y manteniendo su sonrisa- hay arroz con pollo para la cena, no olvides lavarte las manos-.

Idiota, idiota, idiota… agsh no tiene caso, negando con la cabeza fui a lavarme las manos y a cenar con la que se cree mi amiga.

.

.

.

Al otro día llegue cerca de las 10 a.m donde me reuniría con Yazawa-san a escribir la canción, por cierto, yo hasta hace un tiempo no hacia las letras de las canciones, las hacia Sonoda Umi, una escritora bastante nombrada por los medios, pero la corrieron al descubrirla en una escena besándose con Kotori (una de las chicas de M's) en los camarines, así que ahora esto a cargo de las letras y melodías.

Estando ya en el estudio, me fui al lugar donde están los instrumentos musicales y me senté en el escritorio que formaba con un tipo de L entre el piano electrónico y el escritorio, aquí esperaría a que Yazawa-san apareciese como siempre balbuceando sobre que es la idol numero 1.

-Nishikino –baya, apareció la tipa con la que debo trabajar-.

-Buen día, Yazawa-san.

-Si como sea, la canción es de amor, así que piensa en mi al escribirla –me dijo sonriéndome desafiante y yo le devolví la sonrisa y comencé a escribir, ya terminada la estrofa le entregue el papel-.

 _ **Desearia ahorcarte**_

 _ **Ella es molesta,**_

 _ **Habla demasiado**_

 _ **Y a veces pienso que su voz es de sapo.**_

Mientras leía mi aprecio hacia ella, su cara se tornaba demasiado molesta, arrugando el papel y arrojándolo a un lado me encaro.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldita obrera! –me apunto con su dedo mirándome enojada, peros u mirada se torno triste a los segundos y bajando su mano comenzó a apretar sus puños ¿Qué hice?- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de… mi? – suspire arrepentida y la tome de los hombros abrazándola-.

-No, pero con esa actitud que tienes, dime, ¿Cómo podría tratarte mejor? La verdad es que pienso que cantas demasiado bien y que eres muy amable con tus fans –sonreí apretando mas su cuerpo al mío, esa sensación de tenerla tan cerca, me esta volviendo…tranquila, muy tranquila-.

-Así que eso es lo que piensa Nishikino de mi?-soltó una pequeña risa y se alejo de mi- agradece que las cámaras no alcanzan a grabar este sector porque si te ve el jefe te corre al igual que a Umi, y como ya me agradas no le diré nada, suerte en la canción –solo me sonrió y salió del lugar dejándome atónita-.

¿Qué rayoos esta pasando? Sentí mi cara caliente y mi pecho intranquilo, con mi respiración agitada acomode mi cuerpo en el escritorio enterrando mi cara en mis brazos. Creo que… creo que ella me… ELLA ME GUSTA.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO BIENVENIDO SEA AJSHDGHASD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA:c (TENGO LA COSTUMBRE DE PONER CARITAS TRISTES CUANDO SALUDO, NO ME JUSGEN XD) ESPERANDO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA BUENA SEMANA,ACA EN CHILE ESTA TRANQUILO, AUN QUE NOS ESTAMOS MOVIENDO MUCHO…ENTIENDEN? XD JUSTAMENTE ANOCHE TEMBO FUERTE Y YO ESTABA DE LO MAS BIEN SOÑANDO CON QUE MI PADRASTRO ME REGALABA UN CD DE BUONO! (MI GRUPO FAVORITO) ESTABA LLORANDO DE EMOCION EN MIS SUEÑOS, CUANDO DE REPENTE MI MAMA ME PONE UN PANTALON COMO SEA (DUERMO EN ROPA INTERIOR XDDD) Y ME DICE CORRE, YO ADORMILADA LA MANDE A VOLAR Y SEGUI DURMIENDO, NO PASO NADA AFORTUNADAMENTE AJSDKASKJA**

 **LEI SUS REVIEW ME SORPRENDIO TENER ESA CANTIDAD TAN SOLO EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA LES GUSTA QUE MAKI-CHAN SEA LA PRIMERA QUE SE DE CUENTA EN SU AMOR JASHDJASDA A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA ESO:c**

 **QUIERO CONOCERLOS MEJOR, YO DIRE UNAS COSAS Y USTEDES EN SUS REVIEW (SOLO SI QUIEREN XD) BUENO MI ANIME FAVORITO EN REALIDAD ES K-ON! AUN QUE ME GUSTA MAS ESCRIBIR SOBRE LOVE LIVE YA QUE SON MAS PERSONAJES Y ES DIFICIL PENSAR COMO RITSU PORQUE ES MUY INQUIERA XD… MI NOMBRE ES PAULA, Y TENGO 18 AÑOS, COMO YA SABEN SOY CHILENA, MI GENERO FAVORITO DE ANIME ES EL YURI… USO LENTES ._. (NO VA AL CASO PERO TENIA QUE DECIRLO) XD NO SE QUE MAS DECIR ASDJAHGJDKFJDKSJ**

 **MIS CAPITULOS EN SI SON CORTOS, PERO ES QUE YO ESCRIBO POR WPS XD A MI HACE UN TIEMPO ME ROBARON EL CELULAR, Y AUN ESTA VIVO ESE WPS ASI QUE MANDO MIS ESCRITOS AHÍ, Y QUIERO ALARGAR ESTE FIC QUE SEGÚN YO SERIA D CAPITULOS, PERO NO SE AHÍ SE VE QUE VA SALIENDO XDDD**

 **LOVE LIVE NO ME PERTENECE (TODOS LO PONEN, YO SOLO QUERIA SER POPULAR)**

 **DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA MUCHACHOS, NOS LEEMOS NUEVAMENTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO.**

El estreno de la canción será dentro de un mes en un concierto, pero adivinen que… ¡No tengo nada! Ahora mismo estoy trabajando con Yazawa-san pero tampoco me ayuda en algo.

–¿Tanto te cuesta escribir una canción de amor? –me preguntaba mientras veía mi hoja en blanco–.

–Bueno veras que jamás he escrito algo de amor, ni he tenido experiencias además de las confesiones que recibía en preparatoria –suspire resignada–.

–¿Te ha gustado alguien alguna vez? –me miro con duda y algo de indifencia, yo al pensar en ese alguien me sonroje, y al pensar que ese alguien está frente a mi me inquieta–.

–Bueno, veras…

–Nico-chan, ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo hoy? Tengo dudas con algunos pasos de baile–fui interrumpida por Kotori quien estaba sonriendo de una manera cariñosa– Hola Maki-chan, perdón por interrumpir pero me tengo que ir, tengo… una cita con Umi-chan –eso ultimo lo dijo en susurro, yo solo le sonreí–.

–Claro Kotori, estaré cerca de las 10 en tu casa –le sonrió cálidamente ¿Por qué solo conmigo es molesta?¿porque me hace sentir apenada?¿porque me estoy haciendo tantas preguntas? –.

–Gracias, bueno las dejo –nos sonrió– adiós Nico-chan, adiós Maki-chan –hice un gesto con mi mano y ella se retiro–.

–¿Por qué tan callada, idiota? –me pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto confusa para mi… esa loli–.

–Solo estaba pensando –suspire– bien sigamos con la canción.

–Vaya sorpresa del día, Nishikino piensa –soltó una carcajada–.

Mire a mi alrededor para percatarme si habían cámaras, y no habían para mi suerte –Tu… pequeño insecto –me puse de pie azotando a Yazawa contra el miro, ella soltó un pequeño quejido y trato de zafarse, pero puse mis manos en sus hombros para evitar su escape, ella me miro con miedo– ¿Por qué?...¿por qué? –dije bajando mi mirada para evitar mirar sus ojos–¿Por qué?...

–¿P..porque q..qué?.

–¡¿Por qué eres tan fría conmigo?! –dije con un tono alzado dándole cara al fin apretando sus hombros–.

–¡Nishikino! ¡Ah..! –se quejo– ¡Duele!.

–¿Te duele esto? –oh no, estoy estallando en furia y llanto– A mi me duele tu trato hacia mí, me duele que seas indiferencia, fría, y otras cosas mas ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?¿porque eres así conmigo?.

–Tks–mire como fruncía el ceño, y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y sus ojos algo rojos– es para que sepas como se siente ser ignorada por la persona que amas, para que sepas lo que se no ser correspondida –me empujo y salió corriendo del lugar–.

Se fue dejándome sola, yo me senté en el escritorio secando sus lagrimas, ella quiere que yo sepa lo que es no ser correspondida, y ahora mismo lo estoy sintiendo, me acerque al piano y comencé a tomar, a desquitarme, a decir lo que siento con música, toque y toque recordando sus palabras, recordando cómo me siento cada vez que la veo pasar, cuando la veo ensayas, cuando la oigo cantar, toque que no me correspondía, toque y toque mis sentimientos hacia ella, deje el piano de lado y escribí, escribí una canción sobre un amor imposible… Gracias Yazawa, pero esta no es la canción, pero si es una canción que te escribo a ti.

.

.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy? –me pregunto Nozomi y se me vino a la mente lo ocurrido con Yazawa dejando mi respuesta en sus pensó…–.

–…Estuvo algo atareado, pero nada del otro mundo –dije tranquila, mientras terminaba mi cena–.

–¿Aun quieres ahorcar a Nico-san? –me atore con mi comida comenzando a toser mucho, por suerte tenía un vaso de agua y bebí de el pudiendo calmarme–.

–Te seré sincera Nozomi –suspire y ella mi miro atentamente– Me gusta Yazawa –me miro sorprendida–.

–Vaya… que inesperado –sonrió levemente–¿y qué paso?.

–Bueno su mal trato de pasar a ser un dolor de cabeza se volvieron putadas en mi pecho, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero la encare –suspire cansada al recordar lo sucedido– le pregunte porque es tan molesta conmigo y ella me dijo que es para que vea cómo se siente que no te correspondan, pero… no se qué pensar a eso –volví a suspirar–.

–Ara.. ara… así que esa es la situación.

–¿Qué crees que signifique eso?... Porque yo… Aun no lo entiendo.

–Eso Maki-chan, debes descubrirlo tu misma –se levanto y retiro los platos– ve a descansar, tienes muchas cosas que pensar.

–Gracias por la comida –me levante y ella me sonrió–¿Te molesta si toco algo de piano? –ella solo negó con la cabeza–.

Me acerque al piano que ella me permitió tener en la sala y comencé a tocar nuevamente la canción, pero esta vez también la cante, imaginarme las innumerables veces que la he mirado, y al descubrir lo que siento por ella comprendí, comprendí porque la mirada, comprendí porque sentí tranquilidad la primera y única vez que la he abrazado, y entendí sus motivos, yo seria igual, pero… pero me la jugare, tratare de que Yaza… Nico… Sienta algo por mi, termine de cantar y tocar tenia mis ojos cerrados y solté un suspiro.

–Bravo… –escuche decir a Nozomi tras una oleada de aplausos de parte de ella –así que un amor imposible, Maki-chan solo tú puedes arreglar eso, esfuérzate –dicho esto se fue y yo me quede mirando mis dedos con una sonrisa decidida–.

–Lo hare, no te defraudare –dicho esto me fui acostar, ya que eran las 10 p.m–.

.

.

–Despierta dormilona, son las 8:30 –escuche decir a Nozomi–.

–Si… si–me senté en la cama refregando mis ojos–.

–Hoy es tu gran estreno, conquista a Yazawa-san –al oír eso una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, y me levante con mucho animo a trabajar–.

.

.

–Buenos días –dije animadamente a los chicos de la banda musical–.

–Hola Nishikino-san –me sonrió el baterista– te ves animada hoy, ¿ya terminaste la canción?.

–Se las muestro de inmediato–sonreí y me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar y cantar–.

Tome la decisión de que mostrare esta canción a la productora para que Nico-chan la cante y se de cuenta con esto lo que siento por ella… Nico-chan ¿eh? Por lo visto me he tomado derechos que ella no me ha concedido, me sorprende.

–Ooh, genial –decía el guitarrista –.

–Como se esperaba de Maki-chan –aplaudía el bajista–.

–Gracias chicos, ahora a trabajar, tenemos que agregar ahora sus instrumentos, tenemos listo el piano, ahora solo faltan los demás, Naoki-kun ya que tu eres el pianista de la banda te dejo las partituras en el escritorio, en dos días comenzamos a ensayas, ahora grabare la canción solo con piano y mi voz para mostrarle la pista a la productora, dicho esto, por favor comiencen ahora, tenemos 29 días para que quede perfecta –les sonreí triunfante y ellos asintieron, Salí del lugar y fui al estudio de grabación–.

.

.

–Es buena, pero te pedí una canción de amor –me decía la productora, estábamos en su oficina–.

–Lo sé, pero Erena-san, piénsalo, existen muchas canciones sobre el amor y el desamor, pero del amor imposible o no correspondido no son tantas como las otras, y estoy segura que esta canción será todo un éxito –sonreí–.

–¿Y por qué crees que será todo un éxito? –me miro cruzando sus brazos–.

–Porque muchas adolescentes pasan por eso, mira te pondré este ejemplo: ¿A ti en preparatoria o secundaria te gusto alguien? –ella asintió–¿Pero a ese alguien no le gustabas, y te sentías mal por eso?.

–Continua… –dijo juntando sus manos y apoyándose en el escritorio–.

–Bueno esta canción describe como te sientes al saber que es imposible para ti, describe como ves a esa persona y que sientes al verla pasar –sonreí dando por terminada mi explicación–.

–Me gusta, suenas muy convincente y muy segura de lo que dices, dime Maki-san…¿Te gusta alguien? –la mire sorprendida–.

–Pues… –se me vino a la cabeza Nico-chan–.

–Con tu cara lo dices todo, pareces un tomate –se rio– bien, confío en ti, esta será la canción que Yazawa-san cantara, felicidades –me sonrió– no me decepciones…

–Jamás lo haría, muchas gracias Erena-san –sonreí saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de mi–.

Caminando por los pasillos alejándome de las oficinas vi que Nico-chan venia a la dirección donde estaba yo, nos mirábamos mientras caminábamos, y nos acercábamos, en su mirada había ¿odio? al pasar cerca mío desvió su mirada y paso por mi lado sin dirigirme la palabra, ahí fue cuando atine a tomarle el brazo para evitar que se vaya, pero, no sabía que le diría, solo me quede mirándola y ella a mí.

–¿Vas a decirme algo o no? Necesito ir al baño –me dijo mirándome con desprecio yo la solté y le entregue la canción–.

–Esta lista –sonreí – estaré donde siempre para que ensayemos, te espero –le sonreí y ella se fue a su destino y yo al mío para esperarla–,

.

.

Llevaba cerca de 10 minutos esperándola, ya comenzaba a aburrirme, no entiendo cómo puede demorarse tanto una persona en el baño. La canción, yo… no puedo sacármela de la mente.

–Nishikino –la escuche llamarme y ella se acerco a mi– quiero hablar contigo.

–Pero tenemos que ensay…–si mano tomando mi muñeca me interrumpió–.

–Eso puede esperar, vamos a un lugar más privado –y diciendo esto me jalo de la muñeca y comenzamos a correr por todo el campus de la compañía, ya estando afuera nos fuimos a un callejón para poder hablar lejos de la gente y lejos de nuestros compañeros de trabajo– bien quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso ayer –inicio ella la conversación, ese tema… yo no quería hablar del tema con ella–.

–Yo… quiero decirte que siento mucho el tomarte así tan de repente es solo que se siente mal tu indiferencia hacia mi –le dije mirando el suelo, no era capaz de mirarla a la cara sabiendo de lo que estamos hablado, ella con solo mirarme descubriría lo que siento–.

–Nishikino, mírame –le obedecí– olvida todo lo que te dije ayer, no entenderías nada de lo que dije, tu no sabes lo que es sentir eso, jamás te ha gustado alguien, y leí tu canción, eso describe como me siento, es buena, gracias –me sonrió y yo,,, tiene razón, yo no entiendo nada–.

–Bueno, e..espero que de…de verdad te haya gustado y no digas eso por com…compasión –dije nuevamente bajando la mirada mirando al piso, cuando veo una mano ofreciendo tomarla, mire sorprendida y luego mire a Nico-chan–.

–Intentemos llevarnos bien, y empezar de nuevo…¿Esta bien, Maki-chan? –me sonrió dulcemente y yo quede sin habla, me sonroje, porque sentía sus ojos carmín mirando fijamente mis ojos violeta, solo estreche su mano y mi mente se decidió a jugar la primera carta–.

–Claro, Nico-chan –le sonreí de la misma manera que lo hacia ella, y la ale hacia mi abrazándola suavemente, ella solo dejo sus brazos car a los costados de su cuerpo– no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esto –sonreí poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza acariciándola–.

–¿Ma..maki-chan estas bien? –la escuche decir yo solo la hice callar poniendo suavemente mi dedo en su boca–.

–Yo hace poco descubrí que te qui…

–¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Una loli con una lolicona… es algo que no se ve todos los días –abrí fuertemente mis ojos mirando de donde provenía esa voz, un hombre alto de unos 27 años, nos miraba con una sonrisa traviesa tapando la única salida del callejón, yo solo puse el rostro de en mi pecho para que el hombre no la reconociera y se soltara un escándalo, ella entendió de inmediato–.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunte mirándolo fijo con desprecio–.

–Divertirme con un par de lesbianas, ¿Qué no ves? –Decía el hombre manteniendo su sonrisa–.

–Mira nada mas, tenemos al frente un necesitado –solté una carcajada haciendo que el hombre pusiera una cara molesta–.

–¡Tu! Pelirroja, serás la primera, ¿tienes miedo? –su sonrisa volvió–.

–¿De ti? Por favor, mírate, con esas pintas no espantas a nadie, pareciese que te escapaste de un circo o algo, y mira ese cuerpo ¿acaso te exhiben como el hombre más débil? –le sonreí desafiante y sentí que tras lo dicho Nico-chan se aferro mas a mi–.

–Ya veras, pelirroja –el hombre se abalanzo hacia mí y yo empuje a Nico-chan, comencé a forcejear con el–.

–Corre y trae a Usui –le decía a Nico mientras agarraba las muñeras del tipo para que no me golpeara, Nico-chan asintió y salió corriendo del lugar–.

–Para cuando esa loli vuelva tu ya estarás muerta –me decía dándome un rodillazo en mi estomago haciendo que callera al piso tosiendo, lo bueno es que no estamos lejos de la compañía, Nico-chan apúrate–.

–…– no dije nada porque aun no podía hablar y seguía tratando de respirar, el agarro mi pelo haciendo que lo mirara–.

–La loli no vendrá…¿sabes por qué? –Negué con la cabeza, yo tengo mucho miedo– porque nadie se interesa en la vida de una lesbiana –dejo caer mi cabeza, eso dolió…–.

–Yo si –mire el origen de esa voz y era Usui con Nico-chan, el hombre al ver al guardia espalda de Nico se levanto rápidamente y asustado retrocedió muchos pasos lejos de mi, Usui da miedo con su estatura y contextura corporal. Camino lentamente hacia el bastardo hasta arrinconarlo al final del callejon– no vuelcas a acercarte a ella entendiste? –el hombre asintió con temor y Usui fingió un ataque hacia el haciendo que se tirara al suelo–.

–N..no m..me volveré a acercar al señor-sama, pero déjeme ir –Usui asintió y el hombre salió corriendo, fue ahí cuando Nico-chan se acerco corriendo a mi–.

–¿Estás bien Maki-chan? –me miro preocupada poniendo su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola–.

–Si Ni..Nico-chan no te preocupes –me levante y ella me ayudo, sentí como dolía aun mi estomago–.

–Usui –lo llamo Nico y el se acerco rápidamente, Usui no trabaja para la compañía, el trabaja para Nico, así que podemos confiar en el–.

–No le diré nada a nadie lo que paso señorita –nos sonrió y nosotros a el– vamos –me ayudo a caminar hacia la compañía junto a Nico-chan–.

.

.

Ese suceso del callejón, hizo que la productora y jefa me llevaran a casa, no les dije lo que paso, solo les dije que caí y me pegue con la silla en el estomago, poco creíble, lo se, pero me sirvió para poder irme a casa, así que aquí estoy, acomodada en mi cama mientras recibía una bomba de preguntas de parte de Nozomi.

–Dome la verdad, no creo eso de que caíste, basta con ver tus brazos y tu cara de dolor, tienes muchas raspadas en tus brazos como si hubieras caído en cemento o tierra –me miraba Nozomi con el ceño levemente fruncido, ella estaba sentada en la orilla de mi cama y yo miraba a un punto fijo en la pared–.

–Debes creerlo, quería caminar hacia el baño, pero al dar un paso me tropecé con una para de mi silla y me pegue con el respaldo en mi estomago, caí al piso y como está cubierto con alfombras me quede un poco, listo, fin de la historia –mentía y me tape con las frazadas completamente– quiero dormir, vete.

–Si no me dices la verdad te la sacare a la fuerza, y ya sabes que hago para torturar a la gente Maki-chan –okey…eso me hizo recapacitar, solo por el echo de que sentí algo recorrer mi espalda, me senté en la cama como pude y le conté todo, conté lo que paso con Nico-chan hoy, Nozomi sonrió traviesamente, le conté lo que paso en el callejón con el hombre, y si rostro cambio a sorpresa y preocupación–.

–Bien eso es todo, vete –le dije volviéndome a tapar con las frazadas–.

–Estuviste a punto de decirle que la quieres, y la defendiste del patán ese, definitivamente serás la Tachi enl a relación –se rio levemente–.

La Tachi… al procesar la palabra tachi, me imagine a Nico-chan y a mi en un lugar especial, a la luz de la vela, en una noche, entregandon… ¡Mierda! Mi corazón esta acelerado, siento una sensación extraña en mi estomago y algo aun mas extraño un poco mas debajo de mi estomago…¡Maldición, Nozomi!

Me incorpore rápidamente dándole cara a Nozomi y la mire con un rostro de sorpresa–explícame Nozomi, explícame que es esa sensación que tengo en mi estomago y también mas abajo…en esa parte –le dije avergonzada y sonrojada–.

–Eso se llama excitación Maki-chan –dijo tranquila como si de cualquier cosa se tratara, claro como ella ya tiene experiencia, cree que yo no escucho nada cuando viene Eri-san a quedarse con ella.

–Wow –dije sorprendida y muy sonrojada– hablando de excitación y todo eso… ¿Viene Eri-san? –pregunte cambiando de tema, no me pone cómoda hablar de este tema, y menos con Nozomi–.

–¿Hablando de excitación?¿Acaso a Maki-chan le excita Ericchi? –dijo fingiendo celos, creo que hice mal en desviar el tema de esa manera, solo negué con la cabeza– Y recuerda que a Ericchi no le gusta que ocupes el 'san' con ella, no hagas que se moleste contigo de nuevo Maki-chan.

–No…nozomi no malinterpretes lo que digo por favor –comencé a jugar con mi mechón de siempre–¿vendra o no?.

–Si, vendrá con Tsubasa-chan y Tsubasa-chan traerá a Honoka-chan –no se porque no me da buena espina que nombrara a Honoka– y Tsubasa traerá a sus compañeras de grupo para que las conozcamos, y una de ellas viene con su novia.

–Ósea que tendré a todos M's aquí y yo me acabo de enterar? –Mire con molestia a Nozomi y ella asintió–.

Honoka también es parte de M's, Tsubasa es amiga de Nozomi y mía desde preparatoria, también Honoka y Tsubasa son novias.

-Ósea que Nico-chan vendrá –susurre–¡Nozomi! Tráeme una pastilla para el dolor yo iré a bañarme rápidamente y nos ponemos a ordenar la casa –le dije y me levante rápidamente tomando mi toalla y saliendo de mi habitación, me percate de que Nozomi no salió de ahí. Así que asome mi cabeza hacia donde estaba– espero no verte aquí cuando regrese –volví a desaparecer y entre a darme un baño , hasta el dolor se me había olvidado–.

 **ANDO CON POCO TIEMPO ASI QUE NO PODRE CONTESTAR LOS COMENTARIOS:c**

 **MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA SE ME OCURRIO ALGO ASI SUPER PRO, LA COSA ES QUE QUE ES LO QUE USTEDES QUIEREN LO QUE PASE EN LA JUNTA? USTEDES ME DEJAN UN COMENTARIO CON LO QUE QUIEREN Y TRATARE DE JUNTAR SUS IDEAS EN UNA, LA JUNTA SERA UNA FIESTA ENTRE 10 PERSONAS: TSUBASA, HONOKA, NOZOMI, ERI, RIN, HANAYO, NICO, MAKI, KOTORI Y UMI. ASI QUE HAY ALOMEJOR ESTARAN LAS PAREJITAS CUTE :J ASI QUE DEN IDEAS PARA EL OTRO CAP ASJDHASJA**

 **SOLO ESO, ESPERO QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA SEMANA, NOS VEREMOS EL OTRO MARTES O MIERCOLES *-***


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA AQUÍ SU LOCA ESCRITORA SALUDANDO POR TERCERA VEZ JDGFSF SOY FELIZ ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES, SE QUE A ESTA HISTORIA LE FALTA TSUNDERISMO, PERO ES QUE SOLAMENTE ESTOY TRATANDO DE HACER 'MAS MADURO ESTO' ENTIENDEN? PERO TRATARE DE PONERLE UN POCO DE VEZ EN CUANDO, DE ECHO EN ESTE CAP HAY, PERO MUY POCO:(**

 **YA NOS QUEDA POCO PARA TERMINAR ESTO, SI LOSE ESTE APEAS ES EL TERCER CAPITULO, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE ORIGINALMENTE ESTE FIC ERA DE UN SOLO CAPITULO XD PERO ME ENTUSIASME Y LA HICE DE MAS.**

 **ADIVINEN A QUIEN SE LE ECHO A PERDER EL TECLADO DE LA LAPTOP… A MI XD ODIO TENER QUE OCUPAR EL TECLADO DE LA PANTALLA -.- POR ESTA RAZON ME HE DEMORADO EN SUBIR EL CAP**

 **TERMINANDO ESTE FIC QUE SERA E CAPS PUBLICARE UN ONESHORT O SHOT (ALGÚN DÍA APRENDERÉ A ESCRIBIRLO XD) DE NICO X MAKI TEMA SORPRESA JIJIJIJI PERO SOLAMENTE SERA NICO X MAKI Y DUDO MUCHO QUE APAREZCAN LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES.**

 **TENGO TANTAS IDEAS DE HISTORIAS, PERO MUY POCAS PARA ESTE FIC XD SE ME VINO LA IDEA DE UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA HSDGFFGA MOSTRANDO LA RELACIÓN DE NICO Y MAKI Y PROBLEMAS, CELOS ETC, PERO SE QUE ES UNA LOCURA SGFHAF**

 **SE ME VINO A LA CABEZA TAMBIEN MAKI CON SU SEXI ENFERMERA (PARA ELLA XD) NICO, PERO BUENO SOLO ES UNA IDEA, QUIZÁ MAS ADELANTE ESCRIBA UN LEMON EN ALGUNA DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE SE ME VENGAN A LA MENTE :$**

 **SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAP QUE ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL CAP ANTERIOR, RECUERDEN QUE TERMINO CUANDO MAKI FUE A BAÑARSE PORQUE SU LOLI IRA A SU CASA CON LAS DEMÁS IDOLS.**

 **SE ME FUE DIFCIL ESCRIBIR ESTEE CAP, N ME COMBENCE NADA, PER BUE, MAAS ADELANTE ETAR MEJOR**

 **LOVE LIVE NO ES MIO:c**

Termine de bañarme y fui a mi habitación a arreglarme, no decidía que ponerme o que color usar, sentía que nada me venía, ¿Sera porque viene Nico-chan?. Al final me decidí por unas converse negras y un pitillo del mismo color, con una polera de tirantes negras también, que hacía que mi busto se viera mas grande, sentía que estaba vestida muy 'dark' así que acompañe mi teñida con una camisa cuadrille roja, ocupando las mandas dobladas y desabrochada, mucho mejor.

Abrí el closet para guardar mi ropa, pero al tomar demasiada forcé mucho el cuerpo haciendo que el terrible dolor en mi estomago se diera a conocer nuevamente.

-¡Nozomi!-trate de decir lo más alto posible ¿tan fuerte me golpeo el patán?-¡Nozomi ven!-mi respiración era agitada-.

-¿Maki-chan?-escuche decir mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación-¡Maki-chan!¿Estás bien?-se agacho a mi lado poniendo sus manos en mis hombros-.

-Ayúdame a recostarme por favor -le pedí y como pudimos nos levantamos y me recostó, ella se sentó a mi lado-.

-Vaya paliza que te dieron-me sonreí y yo le lance una mirada asesina- mejor cancelemos lo de hoy -dijo levantándose, la detuve de inmediato tomando su mano, este dolor no me impedirá estar con Nico-chan-.

-Por favor no -sentimos el timbre- atiéndelas tu, yo salgo apenas me relaje.

-¿Estás segura?-me dio una sonrisa preocupada-.

-Ya están aquí, no podemos echarlas -le sonreí-.

-Aun que trate de detenerte no será posible -soltamos una pequeña risa- no tardes -asentí y ella salió por la puerta cerrándola-.

Sentí saludos, risas y una que otra charla sobre idols, hasta que Nozomi entro en mi habitación y me pidió que me levante ya que ella, Eri y Tsubasa irán a comprar algunas cosas para beber y comer ya que las idols si salían a comprar las reconocerían y se formarían líos.

Me levante dando un suspiro, al parecer el dolor había cesado así que me prepare mentalmente, ya que vería a Nico-chan en mi casa.

-¡Maaaki-chann! -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a Honoka abrazándome por el cuello fuertemente mientras frotaba su mejilla con la mía, yo trate de apartarla-.

-Honoka..¡suéltame!-le gritaba un poco y ella obedeció sonriéndome-.

-Maki-chan...¿Estás mejor?-preguntaba Rin mirándome con una sonrisa-.

-Si gracias Rin.

-Me sorprende que te tropezaras con la silla, lo creería de Honoka pero no creería que tú fueras tan torpe -agrego Umi y yo mire a otro lado sonrojada, pero...¿dónde está Nico?-.

-Oye...-decía Honoka con un puchero-.

-Tenía la cabeza en otro lado -me excuse- ¿Donde está Nico-chan?

-En el baño -respondió Hanayo y yo le sonreí en respuesta y me senté en el sofá con Umi y Kotori-.

Pasaron unos dos o 3 minutos hablando de cosas sin sentido, Rin me molestaba con eso de la silla y Honoka la ayudaba, ese dúo de idiotas...

-¿Maki-chan?¿qué haces aquí?-Nico me miraba con sorpresa mientras se acercaba a nosotras-.

-Vivo aquí Nico-chan -le sonreí- ¿Como estas?.

-Bien, y veo que tu también después de que te golpeo ese...-paro un momento y yo la mire para que pensara lo que iba a decir- esa torpe silla -suspire a salvo-.

-Nada me vencerá -soné victoria-

Minuto de silencio ¿acaso estamos de luto?.

-Estoy rodeada de idols -comento Umi a lo que todas reímos-.

-Perdón pero yo no soy idol-dije riendo-.

-Lo siento, estamos rodeadas de idols-asenti riéndome-.

-Siéntanse afortunada, estan con la idol Nico-nii -hizo su típica pose-.

-Si si-dije jugando con mi mechón de cabello-.

-Muy tierna -dijo Honoka-.

-Buena chica-nya

-Un aplauso para Nico-chan -agrego Kotori-.

-Malditas crueles -se quejo Nico-chan haciendo puchero-.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro Eri y detrás de ella entraron Tsubasa y Nozomi.

-Trajimos alcohol -decía Nozomi alzando las bolsas que ella traía-.

-No me sorprende -dije-.

-¿Y comida?-pregunto Rin-.

-Si -sonrió Eri-.

-¡Yey! -exclamaron Rin y Honoka al mismo tiempo-.

-Tsubasa-chan -dijo Honoka haciendo un puchero- te extrañe

-Igual yo -le respondió besando su frente-.

-Estoy rodeada de lesbianas -se quejaba Nico abrazándose a sí misma-.

-Yo no soy lesbiana -me defendí- pero concuerdo contigo, están todas ellas emparejadas -mire a mi alrededor y habían 4 parejitas hablando entre sí, dándose besos o abrazos- vamos al balcón Nico-chan - ella asintió y salimos-.

-¿Porque hay un cenicero aquí? ¿Toujou-san fuma?

-Nozomi no fuma, Eri si fuma, pero cuando nos juntamos Nozomi, Eri, Tsubasa y yo, fumamos Eri, Tsubasa y yo, digamos que solo fumo cuando bebo.

-No me gusta el cigarro -hizo una mueca- pero no me molesta ya que mi madre fuma.

-Si no quieres que fume hoy, no lo hare -le sonreí-.

-No te estoy pidiendo que no lo hagas, así que puedes hacerlo si quieres, pero cambiando el tema -me miro con cariño y yo supongo que me puse roja- gracias por lo hoy-me apoye en el barandal del balcón corriéndome de apoco a ella-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, cualquiera lo haría -le dije y note que ella hizo lo mismo que yo acercándose a mi-.

-Sabes que no lo haría cualquiera, tuve miedo de que te pasara algo, gracias de nuevo.

-De nada -me arriesgue y puse mi mano sobre la de ella acariciándola, Nico me miro sorprendida pero no dijo nada, solo nos quedamos mirando un momento.

 ** _Lee mis ojos, descubre lo que siento, acéptame, yo te quiero._**

-¡Maaki-chan-Sentí la voz de Nozomi y me asuste y solté la mano de Nico-chan, parezco un tomate-.

-¿Que quieres Nozomi?-le dije girándome hacia ella algo cabreada-.

-Vayan a beber algo ahí dentro, hay de todo -está hablando algo extraño...-.

-¿Cuantos vasos llevas?

-De este dos, pero Tsubasa-chan, Rin-chan y Ericchi me retaron a beber mucho tequila, ellas están igual que yo -miro a Nico con una sonrisa traviesa, ojala no se le suelte la lengua con todo lo que ha bebido y le diga todo a Nico- Entra a beber algo con nosotras Nicocchi -dicho esto se fue-.

-¿Nico qué? -me miro atónita-.

-Tranquila, ella es así -reí- entremos a beber algo.

Dentro había todo un caos, como si hubiese pasado horas de una fiesta que tan solo llevaba 45 minutos, basos servidos a medias y dejados por ahí, restos de comida en el piso, etc, y todas bailaban, Rin con Umi, Nozomi con Hanayo, Eri con Kotori, y Tsubasa bailaba con Honoka abrazada y dándose besos-

 ** _Ojala estar así con Nico-chan_**

Fuimos a la barra improvisada que hizo Nozomi y yo me serví algo de vino, mientras que Nico-chan se sirvió algo de vodka con jugo y nos pusimos a bailar-.

-¿Conversemos un poco? estoy algo cansada -dijo Eri apagando la música y todas nos acomodamos en el living cada una al lado de su pareja, yo estaba sentada en la alfombra con Nico-chan-.

-Están todas ebrias -dije riéndome-.

-Como tú solo has bebido solo dos vasos -reclamo Eri-.

-No eres divertida Maki -dijo Nozomi-.

-Como digan -me cruce de brazos-.

-Siempre quise saber cómo Umi-chan se volvió compositora-sonrió Hanayo-.

-Debe ser una larga historia ¿Dejémosla para otro momento-nya?

-Sí, es una larga historia -dijo Kotori tomando la mano de Umi-.

-Que flojera -se quejo Honoka a lo que Rin asintió-.

-En primer año de preparatoria comencé en el club de arco, pero conocí a Kotori y me dijo que ella estará en el club de música ligera y como a mí me gustaba ella me uní al club, primero ayudaba a una chica bastante parecida a mí en personalidad a componer, ella era la bajista de la banda, en el club había una chica que me impulsaba siempre a seguir adelante era compañera de clases de Kotori y mía, era la pianista de la banda, una mezcla entre Kotori y Maki.

-¿Por qué dices una mezcla?-Hanayo estaba muy atenta-.

-Porque tenía la riqueza de Maki y la amabilidad de Kotori-rio-.

-Es una grandiosa persona -sonrió con nostalgia Kotori- se llamaba Kotobuki Tsumugi, pero le decíamos Mugi-chan.

-Me suena el nombre Mugi -dijo Nico frotándose el mentón-.

-¿De dónde? -pregunte-.

-Rica, pianista, amable, llamada Mugi mmm... -abrió sus ojos como plato y miro a Umi- hay una banda bien famosa de solamente chicas llamada Houkago Tea Time.

-Esa misma, yo fui la compositora de sus canciones y a veces cantaba. Kotori ayudaba con los trajes, pero Sawako-sensei generalmente hacia todo el trabajo de Kotori, así que al final las School Idols de la escuela la reclutaron y yo me quede en la banda hasta que me gradué con cuatro de ellas, me puse a estudiar literatura pero me enfocaba mas en poesía, Mio conocía a la productora de la compañía donde ustedes trabajan, ella y Kotori le mostraron algunas de mis letras y le rogaron para que me contrate, lo hizo y el resto ustedes lo saben.

-Olvidaste algo -miro apenada Kotori, Umi no dijo nada pero si se sonrojo, Kotori nos miro a todos con una sonrisa- Cuando me volví School Idol Umi dijo que me extrañaba en el club y se me confesó y yo le correspondí, estamos juntas desde primero de preparatoria.

-Yo era presidenta del concejo estudiantil y Nozomi mi vice-presidenta, y en vez de trabajar nos dedicábamos a hacer el a...

-¿Ericchi cuanto has bebido?-pregunto Nozomi sonrojada tapando la boca de Eri-.

-Lo sufriente como para hablar ridiculeces -dijo Tsubasa negando con la cabeza-¿recuerdas cuando las pillamos con las manos en la mana Maki?-Ugh, no quería recordar eso-.

-Ni me lo recuerdes por favor -dije avergonzada mirando al suelo-.

-Umi-chan reacciona nya –todas pusimos atención a ella que estaba al borde del colapso-.

-Mejor pongamos música –dijo Honoka haciendo sonar la música-.

-Maki vamos afuera me invito Eri y yo acepte, salí con ella al balcón-.

-Gracias –dije mientras tomaba un cigarro que ella me ofrecía y lo encendía, Eri hizo lo mismo que yo-.

-Te gusta Nico –dijo Eri mientras botaba el humo de su cigarrillo mientras yo me atoraba con el humo que había inalado, comencé a toser fuertemente-.

-¿Fue una pregunta? –dije recuperándome-.

-Una afirmación, muchas personas lo saben –dijo riendo-.

-Es verdad Eri y yo lo sabemos –dijo Tsubasa integrándose a la conversación- ¿No invitas Eri?

-Si lo siento –le pasó un cigarrillo y lo encendió-.

-En resumen Nozomi, Eri y yo lo sabemos –agrego Tsubasa y yo suspire-.

-Ustedes no son muchas personas –ellas rieron y se miraron entre si-.

-Pero si somos las personas más importantes para ti –sonrió Eri-.

-Aparte se te nota a kilómetros –dijo Tsubasa y todas reímos-.

-Si si, las detesto –dije poniéndome seria-.

-Aléjate de mi pechugona monstruosa –miramos a través del ventanal y estaba Nico forcejeando con Nozomi-.

-No seas mala y baila conmigo Nicochi -¿Por qué me dieron ganas de golpear a Nozomi?-.

-Se llevan bien –dijo Eri riendo-.

-¿No te da nada ver a tu novia así de cerca de alguien más?

-Oh oh… esto se está poniendo bueno –dijo Tsubasa a lo que Eri rio-.

-No, ¿y a ti? –me dijo desafiante-.

-Uno a cero –dijo Tsubasa y yo la fulmine con la mirada- Ok.. paro.

-Si mejor –dije mirando hacia otro lado- no es que me moleste que ella sea así con Nico-chan, es solo que la acaba de conocer y la trata como si la conociera de toda la vida –me cruce de brazos-.

-¿Nico…

-Chan? –Tsubasa termino la frase de Eri mirándome ambas sorprendidas-.

-¿Qué me ven así?-dije poniéndome nerviosa-.

-No ocupas el 'chan' con nadie –dijo Tsubasa-.

-Nuestra pequeña Maki se ha enamorado –Eri junto sus manos y se puso a reír junto a Tsubasa-.

-E..eso no va al caso… no les interesa –comencé a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello-.

-Tal vez no va al caso pero… -Tsubasa miro cómplice a Eri y ella asintió-.

-Pero necesitamos saberlo.

-Nunca se los diré –dije firme-.

-Eri tiene razón, no eres divertida-Tsubasa hizo un puchero-.

-Metiches –entre a la casa dejándolas solas-.

-¡Nico-chan ¡ -la llame-.

-¡Nozom! –llamo Eri-.

-¡Honoka! –llamo Tsubasa y las tres nombradas se acercaron-.

-¿Bailemos? –Preguntamos Eri, Tsubasa y yo al mismo tiempo, Reímos a lo ocurrido-.

-¿A que vino esa coordinación?-pregunto Nozomi-.

-Casualidad, solo respondan –dijo Eri-.

-Si –respondieron al mismo tiempo y volvimos a reír, cada una se fue con su pareja-.

-Me la he pasado muy bien –dijo Nico mientras bailaba-.

-Yo también, que bueno que viniste –sonreí-.

-S, tus amigas están ebrias –rio y yo la mire con la ceja alzada- bueno podríamos decir que yo también… un poco.

-Se te nota –reímos-.

-Luego me iré –me dijo un poco apenada, yo no dejare que se vaya-.

-No dejare que te vayas en este estado –deje de bailar y ella hizo lo mismo-.

-¿Pero donde dormiré? -me pregunto…-.

-S i te quedas aquí no dejare que pases frio durmiendo en el sillón así que no te queda otra que dormir conmigo –sonreí a mis adentros-.

-¿Dor… dormir contigo?-me miro insegura y yo asentí- Es..está bien pero solo porque no tengo otra opción –decía levemente sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado-.

-Si como sea –reí-

Pasaron un par de horas y Rin, Hanayo, Umi, Kotori, Honoka y Tsubasa se fueron, ya que eran las 5 a.m quedamos en ordenar todo el desastre mañana, así que nos fuimos a acostar Nozomi con Eri y Nico conmigo, le entregue un pijama a Nico y Salí para que se vistiera tranquila.

-Ara.. ara… ¿Dormirás en el sillón?-me pregunto Nozomi mientras sostenía un vaso de agua-.

-Metete en tus asuntos –me cruce de brazos- ¿No deberías estar acariciándote con Eri?.

-Ahora eres tú la que se mete en otros asuntos –soltó una risa- Pero no, estábamos en eso, haciendo ambiente, pero Erichi se quedo dormida –dijo apenada y yo me puse a reír-.

-Siento pena por ti.

-Yo también por ti –deje de reír y la mire- la tienes en tu habitación, quizá dormirás con ella, pero como eres tan tímida no pondrás a flote tu 'tachidad' –ella rio-.

-Maki-chan estoy lista –escuche el llamado de Nico y puse mi mano en la manilla de mi puerta-.

-Nozomi, eres una idiota –dije y entre a mi habitación encontrándome con Nico sentada en mi cama- Bien ahora a dormir –dije acostándome al rincón de la cama y Nico-chan se acostó a mi lado algo rígida- dije soltando una risa-.

-Si si, lo siento –suspiro hondo- gracias.

-¿Por qué? –me puse de costado mirándola y ella hizo lo mismo mirándome-.

-Por todo –sonrió- y perdón.

-¿Por qué? –volví a preguntar, pero esta vez la mire sorprendida-.

-Por ser idiota contigo, es solo que era algo que no podía evitar, algo en ti hace que sea así contigo –suspiro- no sé que tienes pero llamas mi atención.

Abrí como platos mis ojos al escuchar es, ¿Qué significa que le llames la atención a alguien?¿Porque tengo que ser tan torpe con estos temas?

-No…no sé qué decirte Nico-chan.

-No es necesario que digas algo –sonrió- aprovecha esta noche que estas duermiendo con la súper idol Nico Nii.

-No tenias mas opción, no hay más camas y iba a dejar que pasaras frio en el sillón –dije apartando mi mirada de Nico- Tu aprovecha eta Noche, porque duermes con la súper compositora Maki-sama.

-No es que quisiera… s..solo… Tú tienes la culpa –dijo con tono nervioso-.

-¿Y por qué yo tengo la culpa?-pregunte-.

-Porque no ibas a dejar que me fuera ebria.

-¿Sigues ebria o ya se te paso?

-Ya se me paso.

-Entonces vete –dije abriendo la cama, yo estaba muerta de la risa por dentro-.

-Idiota, ¿Qué crees que haces? Hace mucho frio –dijo volviéndose a tapar-.

-Dije que no estaría dispuesta a que te fueras ebria, pero ya se te paso así que puedes irte –me cruce de brazos-.

-No me iré, ya es muy tarde.

-¿Nos ponemos a dormir entonces?.

-Está bien –dijo acomodándose de costado al lado contrario de mi-.

-¿Te molesta si te ocupo como peluche? –me atreví a preguntar, quiero abrazarla-.

-¿Qué crees que soy?-pregunto con un tono algo cabreado-.

-Mi peluche por esta noche… ¿puedo o no?

Nico suspiro –E..está bien –sonreí y pase mi brazo por su cintura abrazándola-.

Ella tomo mi mano… Hoy dormiré tranquila.

-Buenas noches Nico-chan –cerré mis ojos-.

-Buenas noches Maki-chan…

 **Y ESO SERIA, QUIERO QUE MAKI NICO SE PELEEN MAS ADELANTE PERO NO SE ME OCURRE QUE HACER:C AIUDAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **NOS LEEMOS EL DOMINGO, ESTA BIEN?**

 **QUE TENGAN UNA LINDA SEMANA *-***


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAS:C JKJSDK EL CAP ANTERIOR SALUDE SIN CARITA TRISTE :C ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN, LES QUIERO CONTAR QUE QUEDAS DOS CAPS DE ESTA HISOTIRA, Y LUEGO DE ESO SEGURE CON OTRO FIC NICOXMAKI COMO PAREJA PRINCIPAL Y COMO PAREJA SEGUNDARIA KOTOHONO (ME ENCANTA BIEN EL KOTOHONO XD) EL FIC SE LLAMARA 'EL DIVORCIO' Y ESE FIC SERA RELATIVAMENTE LARGO DE 12 A 15 CAPS, EL OTRO CAP LES DEJARE EL SUMARI, QUE AUN ESTA EN PROGRESO XD SOY PESIMA CON ESO POR ESO NECESITO TIEMPO SDJGHJSDKSDF**

 **SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAP 4 QUE A MI PARECER QUEDO 'BUENO' PERO LE FALTA UN POCO, ME DAN RISA LAS PARTES DE NOZOMI XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **LOVE LIVE NO ES MIO, SI LO FUERA SERIA MUY YURI HARD, HASTA YURI ABRIA EN LOS ESCENARIOS.**

Cap 4.

Algo se movió… temerosa abrí fuertemente mis ojos y al aclarar mi vista lo que se había movido era… el brazo de Nico que estaba rodeando ahora mi cintura, sonreí y me dispuse a seguir durmiendo, pero no podía, así que trate de levantarme, pero me puse nerviosa al ver ese pacifico rostro de ella, con su respiración tranquila, la miraba mientras me incorporaba, era tan la distracción ella que sin querer yo… oh no la pise…

-¡Aaah! ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?!-me preguntaba incorporándose rápidamente poniendo su mano en su brazo que anteriormente había pisado-.

-Ni..Nico-chan Lo siento no veía por donde caminaba-la miraba con pánico terminando de salirme de la cama y solo puse mis manos en el lugar donde pise comenzando a masajearlo, pero ella me alejo de inmediato-.

-N..No me toques –me miraba de reojo levemente sonrojada- pervertida –susurro ¡¿what?!-.

-¿Qué has dicho?-la mire enojada poniendo mis manos en la cintura-.

-Pervertida –volvió a decir mirándome enojada también,- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que me mirabas? –me dijo y yo la mire anonadada, estaba despierta esa maldita enana-.

-La pervertida eres tú que andas rodeando la cintura de alguien que duerme –me defendí nuevamente poniendo mi rostro serio-.

-Yo.. yo no hice tal cosa, ¿crees que yo ando abrazando a la gente sin que se dé cuenta? –se levantó poniéndose frente a mi mirándome seria y desafiante a la vez-.

-No lo creo, lo sé, ya lo comprobé –le dije soltando una risa triunfante y ella solo frunció más su ceño-.

-Si hubiera querido abrazarte lo hubiera hecho, no tengo porque retractarme, no soy tan tímida como tú –se cruzó de brazos desviando su mirada-.

-Dejen de pelear y vengan a desayunar malditas gritonas –decía Eri asomando su cabeza por la puerta de mi alcoba-.

-Cállate –dijimos Nico y yo al mismo tiempo y yo lance una almohada a la cara de Eri, cosa que no le gusto para nada y se acercó a nosotras-.

-Maldito dúo de idiotas –nos tiró a la cama y comenzó un forcejeo entre Eri, Nico y yo-.

-Todo es tu culpa Nico-chan –decía reteniendo el brazo de Eri que tenía su mano empuñada muy cerca de mi rostro-.

-¿Mi culpa? Fuiste tú quien le arrojo la almohada a esta maldita –decía Nico tratando de sacar a Eri de encima-.

-Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, dejen de gritar idiotas –decía Eri alzando la voz poniendo un leve golpe en mi cabeza-.

-¿Crees que yo soy la culpable de tu resaca? –le dije devolviéndole el golpe-.

-Nicochi, Erichi, Maki-chan…¿Qué hacen? –al escuchar la voz de Nozomi las tres nos miramos asustadas y nos levantamos-.

-Eri que gran juago que se te ocurrió –le decía nerviosa arreglando sus ropas-.

-Jeje si creo que me accedí un poco, lo siento Nico –decía Eri acariciando la cabeza de Nico y ella solo sonrió nerviosa-.

-Somos tan infantiles, poniéndonos a jugar tan temprano –Nico soltó una risa nerviosa y todas nosotras también, a excepción de Nozomi que nos miraba con una sonrisa pacifica-.

-Bien.. –su sonrisa pacifica cambio una malvada poniendo sus manos alzadas moviendo sus dedos- Serán castigadas.

-¡Nooo….! –decíamos Nico, Eri y yo abrazándonos entre las tres-.

.

.

Después de recibir el castigo de Nozomi que no diré que fue, porque me da mucha vergüenza las cuatro desayunábamos calladas y algo nerviosas, solo Nozomi desayunaba tranquila. Nos mirábamos de vez en cuando entre las afectadas nerviosamente.

Luego del desayuno nos pusimos las cuatro a ordenar la casa, que estaba hecho un desastre.

-Yo no debería estar haciendo esto –susurro Nico fastidiada mientras barría la alfombra-.

-Te hubieras ido anoche cuando te dije idiota –le dije mientras sacudía los cojines del sofá-.

-Hacia mucho frio, me podía resfriar tonta –dijo terminando de barrer-.

-Si como digas –dije esponjando los cojines-.

-Maki-chan..

-¿Si? –dije sin desviar mi vista y atención de lo que hacía cuando de repente sentí unos brazos rodeándome y un pequeño cuerpo pegado a mi espalda- ¿Ni..nico-chan? –me puso demasiado nerviosa-.

-Te dije que si quería abrazarte lo haría y tengo ganas de abrazarte –me apretó a ella con suavidad-.

-Ni..nico-chan, eeh.. Bue..no –tartamudee muy nerviosa de verdad esto me pilla con mucha sorpresa-.

-No digas nada –susurro por lo bajo y me quede unos momentos tan solo disfrutando aquella cercanía de Nico hacia mí-.

-Araa ara.. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –sentí la voz de Nozomi y rápidamente Nico se separó de mí y ambas miramos a la peli morada-.

-Nada de tu incumbencia –dije cruzándome de brazos-.

-Nozomi te dije que no interrumpiéramos –le dijo Eri tirando del brazo a Nozomi- vámonos.

-Lo siento, es que no pude resistirme –rio Nozomi y se fue con Eri dejando a una confundida Nico y a una enojada yo-.

-Idiota –susurre llevando una mano a mi frente solo sentí que Nico se puso a reír y la mire confundida- ¿Nico?

-Me cae bien tu amiga, aunque es un poco pervertida –sonreí al escucharla-.

-Ella es una idiota –dije entre dientes-.

.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde y estábamos las cuatro sentadas ya comiendo un rico arroz con salsa de tomare y carne.

-Después de esto me iré, gracias por todo Nozomi –decía Nico mirando a Nozomi con una tierna sonrisa-.

-Gracias a ti por venir, pero no deberías irte ahora y dejar a Maki-chan sola –me sobre salte al escuchar mi nombre la mire y ella soltó una risita-.

-¿Por qué se quedaría sola si estamos Nosotras? –preguntaba ingenua Eri, creo que ya sé a qué va todo esto-.

-Erichi, ¿recuerdas lo que paso anoche? –pregunto Nozomi cruzándose de brazos-.

-… ¿Nada?... –decía una confundida Rubia-.

-Exacto, nada así que come rápido que estoy de ganas.

-Nozomi para de hablar cosas tan extrañas –discutía Nico-.

-No..nozomi mala –decía Eri haciendo un puchero-.

-Tonta –dije-.

-He terminado, Maki-chan encárgate de los platos tú –Nozomi se puso de pie y tomo de la muñeca a Eri y se la llevo con ella oponiéndose-.

-¡Nozomi aún no termino de comer! –decía Eri haciendo fuerza pero fue inútil, rápidamente Nozomi la arrastro a su habitación y se encerraron-.

-Deberíamos poner música, no tengo interés en escucharlas –dije terminando de comer- gracias por la comida –comencé a levantar los platos y cubiertos-.

-Yo me encargo de la música

.

.

.

Ya eran las 8 de la tarde/noche y Nico dijo que quería caminar a casa, pero ¿Cómo? Si no la pueden reconocer, hasta que a Nozomi se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de prestarle una peluca color gris como el color de cabello de Kotori pero igual de largo que el mío.

-¿Por qué tú tienes este tipo de cosas? –preguntaba Nico poniéndose la cabellera gris-.

-Antes yo era Otaku y hacia cosplay, no podía deshacerme de ellas son muchos recuerdos –decía sonriendo-.

-Te la mandare el lunes con Maki-chan –sonrió Nico y yo me puse mi chaqueta-.

-Buenos nos vamos –abrí la puerta y Salí esperando a Nico-.

-Adiós Nicochi.

-Cuídate Nico.

-Gracias por todo –hizo Nico una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzamos a caminar una al lado de otra, yo llevaba mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta-.

-¿Te has divertido? –pregunte-.

-Si, como hace tiempo no lo hacía –la miraba de reojo y veía unos ojos iluminados, bellos, y una sonrisa deslumbrante de parte de ella-.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, Maki-chan es muy calientita –dijo agarrándose de mi brazo pegando su cuerpo al mío y yo me exalte pero no hice nada para que se alejara-.

-¿Qué tipo de comentario es ese?-pregunte sonrojada-.

-¿Acaso Maki-chan piensa todo en doble sentido o no comprende de estas cosas?-me preguntaba con una mirada ingenua y yo mire hacia otro lado-.

-Cállate –susurre-.

-Está bien.

Y reino el silencio, era bastante cómodo, caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad tranquilamente, ella aun me tenía agarrada del brazo, era muy genial esa sensación de tenerla tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo algo en mi estaba intranquilo, era el hecho de que ayer yo buscaba oportunidades para besarlas, pero no quería arruinar momentos, ni siquiera cuando estábamos acostadas pude, respeto mucho a Nico-chan, ya ni siquiera estoy segura de lo siento por ella, sin conocerla me di cuenta que me gusta, pero ahora que estoy conociendo a Nico, a la verdadera Nico-chan sé que es más que un simple "me gustas" cuando no estoy trabajando mi mente en alguna cosa pienso en Nico-chan, últimamente todo se trata de ella… y eso me está preocupando, cuando me di cuenta que por parte de Tsubasa todo se trataba de Honoka, veía a mi amiga castaña muy preocupada de lo que la peli jengibre pensara, pero yo no siento que me preocupa lo que Nico piense de mí, a mí me preocupa lo que ella siente por mí.

-Maki-chan apúrate –una mano tomando la mía me interrumpió y me tiro comenzando a correr, una mano muy fría-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –mire a mi alrededor y el semáforo estaba a punto de cambiar a rojo-.

-No es nada, solamente que si no te apuras morirás solo eso –dijo con tono sarcástico-.

-Si, lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otro lado –me excuse y ella solo me miro con ironía-.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Maki? –pregunto y yo la mire un momento notando que aun tenía su mano fría-.

-En nada.. –suspire- tu mano… está muy fría.

-Ah si no es nada, solo hace un poco de frio –sonrió apenada soltando su mano de la mía-.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿De qué hablas? –es mi oportunidad de jugar otra carta-.

-Vamos –dije tomando su mano y guardándomela en mi bolsillo- Así estará mejor.

-No estará mejor si Maki-chan no toma mi mano –susurro sonrojada, lo suficientemente alto como para que yo escuchara-.

-¿No que si querías hacer algo no harías? –la mire con una sonrisa traviesa-.

-Es tu turno de hacer lo que quieres, idiota –miro con el ceño levemente fruncido hacia otro lado-.

-E..está bien pero no te enojes conmigo si yo hago lo que quiero –dije nerviosa y aventure mi mano a mi bolsillo y tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos- ¿Así está bien?

-Si así está bien –me sonrió con ternura- Maki-chan tiene la mano muy cálida.

-No digas ese t..tipo de cosas –me sonroje- vamos –seguimos caminando-.

Caminábamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, peleando de vez en cuando porque a pesar de todo nos tratábamos de Idiota mutuamente, pero por lo menos yo sé, que tratos por mi parte son con cariño, llegamos a su casa, era bastante lujosa por fuera, y note que queda cerca del barrio donde vivía yo antes con mis padres.

-Bueno Maki-chan, gracias por dejarme aquí en mi casa –sonrió soltando mi mano y sacándola de mi bolsillo-.

-No es nada, es mejor que te viniera a dejar yo, a que te trajera un desconocido en Taxi.

-Si tienes razón –suspiro- nos vemos el lunes.

-Si nos vemos –me despedí con mi mano, pero yo no me quería ir así sin más- ¡Nico-chan! –la tome de la muñeca jalándola hacia mí y le deposite un suave beso en su mejilla- cuídate.

-I.. igual tú..tu Maki –me sonrió sonrojada y entro a su casa, y yo me fui a mi hogar muy tranquila y sonriente-.

.

.

.

(Dos semanas después)

Ya a dos semanas del estreno de la canción, la banda tenía terminado todo, ensayábamos al principio tiempos siguiendo el canto de mi voz y ahora la ensayan con Nico-chan mientras yo escucho si el todo le está saliendo bien, canta fuera de tiempo, etc. Pero no he tenido grandes problemas con eso, el suceso de la fiesta en el departamento de Nozomi hizo que Nico-chan y yo nos acercáramos mas, hasta con el buen ánimo que teníamos nuestro trabajo no está saliendo bien, aunque hemos tenido mucha tarea, ya que hay que ensayar también las canciones que se tocaran durante el concierto y ensayar las voces de las demás chicas de M's para que salga perfecto.

-Siento que me desmayare en cualquier momento –dijon Nico apoyando su mentón en la mesa, estábamos almorzando-.

-Agradezco no ser Idol, si no estaría igual que tú -tome un poco de jugo-.

-¿Sabías que Erena-san quiere sacar un video de la nueva canción? –mire sorprendida negando con la cabeza- A todo esto… -me miro dudosa- ¿Cómo se llama la canción? La he cantado y todo pero todos le dicen 'La canción de Nico' –hizo comilla con sus dedos en la última frase-.

-Se llama Kataomoi –dije tranquila terminando de comer-.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-se enderezo mirándome fijamente y yo asentí- ¿En qué te inspiraste para escribirla? ¿no me digas que te gusta alguien? –me miro traviesamente-.

-Lo de la inspiración ya lo sabrás y sobre la otra pregunta, probablemente, pero también ya lo sabrás… en algún momento –suspiré-.

-¿Es Hanayo? –me sonrió-.

-Nop.

-Bueno si fuera Hanayo, Rin sacaría sus garras de gato y que en paz descanse Maki-chan –soltamos una risa-.

-Pobre de mí, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría.

-¿Kotori?.

-No te diré –me puse de pie y guarde mis fuentes en las que tenía mi almuerzo, ensalada, y postre, Nozomi se encarga de que yo coma bien-.

-¿Por qué no? –hizo puchero- Vamos, dime, no seas aburrida –junto sus manos en forma de súplica-.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? –la mire seria-.

-Para saber a quién debo golpear –dijo tranquila y yo… no sé. Yo probablemente este intranquila- No es q..que yo sea agresiva, s..solo que si esa persona te corresponde no tend..tendrás tiempo para Nico Nii.

Suspire-Ya llegara el momento de que te enteres, tengo que ir a trabajar te veo luego .me despedí con la mano y comencé a caminar lentamente-.

-Por favor… trabajamos juntas hasta yo sé que tu hora de almuerzo aún no termina.

Me gire para encararla y le sonreí desafiante -¿Sabes lo que es adelantar trabajo? –me miro confundida- lo supuse –suspire- bueno adiós –volví mi camino al estudio-.

.

.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, RECUERDEN QUE CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, CONSEJO Y CRITICA ESTARIA BIEN… POR CIERTO EN EL CAP ENTERIOR LES DIJE QUE QUERIA QUE NICO Y MAKI PELIARAN, PERO QUIERO QUE SEA UNA PELEA DE ESAS QUE TE HACEN LLORAR PERO NO SE ME OCURRE NADA, QUIERO QUE SEA ALGO MAS O MENOS COMO DIRIAMOS AQUÍ EN CHILE 'BRIGIDO, CUATICO' ETC ASI QUE PORFA NECESITO AYUDA Y SUGERENCIAS CON ESO:CCCCCCCCCCC**

 **QUE TENGAN UNA LINDA SEMANA Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA GENTE3**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA GENTE BEIA BEIA:CCCC AQUÍ ESTA EL PENULTIMO CAP, Y DE MOMENTO EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO, LES DIJE QUE EN EL ANTERIOR CAP QUE EN ESTE CAP LES SUBIRE EL SUMARI DE MI NUEVO FIC LLAMADO ''EL DIVORCIO'' LO PODRAN LEER AL FINAL DEL CAP , POR CIERTO EN ESTE CAP MAKI SE DA CUENTA DE MUCHAS COSAS, Y SE REENCUENTRA CON OTRAS PERSONAS Y CONOCE A UNA PERSONA NUEVA, QUE DE SEGURO USTEDES LO AMARAN JSDHFSJK PORQUE YO LO AME.**

 **Por cierto, l-Teddy Bear-l ME DIO LA IDEA DE QUE AL BASTARDO DEL CAP 2, EL QUE INTERRUMPIO LA CONFECION DE MAKI, VOLVIERA APARECER, Y CHANCHANNNN VOLVERAA HACIENDO QUE NICO Y MAKI SE DISTANCIEN JEJEEEE SOY MALA DJKFSHKFJ PERO CHAN CHAN**

 **ME HICE UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK PARA PODER JUGAR Y JUGAR Y SUBIR ADELANTOS DE MIS FUTUROS FIC, ME QUEDA MUCHO RATO EN FANFICTION :3333, EL LINK SE ENCUENTRA EN MI PERFIL O ME PUEDEN BUSCAR POR Yazawa Maki-san**

 **LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA, ¿QUIEREN UN FINAL COMICO O UN FINAL ROMANTICO? Y AQUÍ VA UNA SORPRESA, EN EL PROXIMO CAP EL FIC TERMINA, PEEEEEERO COMO ME HE DIVERTIDO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA HARE UN CAPITULO EXTRA, MOSTRANDO LA RELACION, Y LA GENTE QUE APARECE EN ESTE CAP APARECERA TAMBIEN EL CAP EXTRA, SERA UN CAPITULO MUY LINDO, CON MUCHA CURSERIA, Y ESPERO QUE SEA LARGO.**

 **LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 5 PERO POR FAVOR RESPONDAN MI PREGUNTA ¿FINAL COMICO O FINAL ROMANTICO? ES QUE TENGO DOS ESCRITOS, PERO QUIERO USAR EL QUE MAS LES GUSTE A USTEDES:CCCC**

 **LOVE LIVE NO ES MIO LAMENTABLEMENTE, YA QUE FUERA MIO UFFF :$$$**

Cap 5.

Una semana antes del concierto.

El escenario ya se está montando el lugar es muy grande, uno de los lugares más grandes de Japón para conciertos. El ambiente está bastante tenso en la compañía, el productor de sonido que se encargara del concierto tuvo que viajar a América por asunto familiar, y están buscando a alguien, me ofrecieron a mí el cargo, pero me vi obligada a rechazarlo, ya que aún no estoy preparada para estas cosas, pero sé que Erena-san encontrara a alguien tarde o temprano, aunque espero que sea más temprano que tarde.

Con Nico, bueno, por el trabajo nos hemos alejado un poco, ni siquiera para la hora de almuerzo ya nos vemos, en parte igual la veo, ya que tengo que estar en el ensayo de canciones verificando todo, pero tiempo a solas casi ni hemos tenido, ella está ocupada con las coreografías y canto, yo solo estoy ocupada en lo que son sus voces, pero si en la noche nos quedamos conversando por mensaje de texto o WhatsApp, justamente ahora estoy cenando mientras hacia una 'Video llamada' con Nico-chan, ella también estaba cenando.

–Hace tiempo no éramos tantas personas en la mesa –decía Nozomi con su particular sonrisa traviesa, la mire por un segundo y volví mi mirada a Nico, solamente note que ella miraba con algo de molestia a Nozomi, lo cual me causo gracia, a través de la pantalla podía mirar perfectamente al igual que fuera de ella–.

–¿Cuál es el chiste Maki? –pregunto Nozomi mirándome con inocencia–.

–Ninguno perdón –fingí una pequeña tos– ¿De que hablábamos Nico-chan?

–Ah bueno te estaba diciendo qu…

–¿Por qué no ocupas el 'chan' conmigo también? –interrumpió Nozomi y ahora Nico y yo le dimos una mirada de muerte, pero no la detuvo, ella siguió– Vamos dime Nozomi-chan, Maki.

–Termine de cenar ¿Nico-chan nos vamos? –dije levantándome yendo a mi habitación–.

–¡Maaaaki-channnn! –sentí el grito de Nozomi pero la ignore– No dejes a la visita sola mal educada –me sorprendí al escuchar eso y Salí corriendo de mi habitación y efectivamente deje el laptop en la mesa con Nozomi, y Nico en la llamada–.

–¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué no ves que no te puedo seguir?! –dije tomando la laptop y mirando con temor, que tonta soy–.

–Lo si…siento Nico-chan –baje mi mirada–.

–Esta vez la imbécil no soy yo –decía inocente Nozomi–.

–Idiota –dijimos Nico y yo al mismo tiempo y me fui a mi habitación–.

–Siento lo ocurrido Nico-chan –dije sentándome en mi cama apoyando mi espalda en la pared y dejando la laptop sobre mis piernas– ¿No te ha dicho algo extraño? –le di una leve sonrisa de arrepentimiento–.

–Por primera vez estuve de acuerdo con ella –me miro con algo de sorpresa fingida– Dijo que eras una idiota por dejarme ahí he irte, y yo le encontré la razón y te tratamos de idiota mutuamente.

–¿Ah si? –dije cabreada mirando a otro lugar menos a la pantalla–.

–Si, hasta yo me sorprendí de ello –se puso a reír pero yo me puse apenada por el incidente, quiero tanto hablar y estar con Nico-chan que no me percaté de que ella estaba a través de la pantalla, por un momento pensé que estaba aquí conmigo–.

–Te extraño… –en pequeño susurro salió solo de mi boca, pero no me inmute en nada, solo mire a Nico-chan y ella al parecer escucho porque tenía una mirada nostálgica–.

–Yo también te extraño Maki-chan –soltamos ambas un suspiro–.

–Si tan solo no tuvieras tanto trabajo –mire apenada–.

–Ya podremos estar juntas de nuev… –ella miro hacia atrás y luego me miro a mi– ¿Me esperas? El timbre sonó –asentí y ella fue a abrir la puerta–.

Espere unos minutos y ella apareció.

–Maki-chan debo dejarte llego mamá con mis hermanos y pretenden quedarse –dijo haciendo una mueca apenada con su boca–.

–Tranquila ve –le sonreí–.

–¿Nico? ¿Interrumpo algo? – Una mujer alta de pelo negro y ojos rojos entraba a la habitación de Nico y miro rápidamente la pantalla, supongo que ella es su mamá– ¿Quién es ella? ¿No me digas que vas contra las reglas y es tu novia? –decía una sonrisa juguetona mientras Nico y yo nos sonrojábamos–.

–Ma..mamá no digas cosas extrañas por favor –decía Nico mirando al suelo avergonzada–.

–M..mi nom..nombre es Nishikino Maki, un gusto co..conocerla –dije rápidamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia… pero… ¿Por qué hago esto? –.

–Hola Maki-chan, yo soy tu suegra –dijo aun manteniendo su sonrisa y de nuevo me sonroje de golpe–.

–Mamá deja de ser así –Nico se acercó a su computadora con la cara sonrojada– Adiós Maki-chan que tengas una linda Noche, nos vemos mañana.

–Buenas noches Nico, y buenas noches señora Yazawa –dije cortésmente pero avergonzada a la vez–.

–Que duermas bien Yerna –dijo despidiéndose con la mano–.

–Mamá ya basta –decía Nico con tono de niña y cortando la llamada–.

Me calme y sonreí, Nico-chan al parecer es muy apegada a su familia… Familia ¿eh? Me pregunto qué será de Papá y Mamá, creo que los iré a ver el viernes, y de paso iré a ver a Nico-chan.

.

.

.

(Viernes)

Me encontraba parada en el portón verde de mi anterior casa, donde viven mis padres, estaba con mucho temor, después de 4 años vengo a verlos, no he sabido nada de ellos desde que me corrieron de casa, es hora de enfrentar el pasado.

Toque el timbre y no paso mucho cuando una empleada salió a ver quién era, al verme quedo sorprendida.

–Maki-sama –dijo sorprendida y yo solo sonreí por inercia pero seguía atemorizada–.

–Kotoko-san, cuanto tiempo –ella me sonrió con compasión– ¿Están mamá y papá?.

–Si, ahora están en el salón tomando té, ¿Quiere pasar? –me pregunto y yo asentí y me dejo pasar a mi ex casa, entre al salón y efectivamente ahí estaban entre golpeando la puerta para que me pusieran atención, y ellos me miraron sorprendidos, definitivamente no esperaban esto–.

–Ma..maki –me miraba mamá preocupada y a la vez sorprendida– Tanto tiempo hija.

–Si, creo.

–Hasta que al fin vienes a dar cara –decía frio mi padre, mamá solo lo miro con desaprobación tras su comentario–.

–Solo vine a saber cómo están, ¿Puedo? –les preguntaba indirectamente si yo podía sentarme con ellos en el sillón, papá solo asintió y se sentó en un sillón individual, mientras que yo me senté en el sillón para tres personas, y mamá se sentó a mi lado–.

–¿Te ha ido mal que vuelves aquí? –pregunto mi padre–.

–No, me ha ido bastante bien, soy feliz, haciendo lo que en verdad de gusta y no viviendo a costa de tus gustos o proyecciones –dije secamente, creí que venir aquí me haría bien–.

–Si estuvieras viviendo acosta de mis gustos y proyecciones tendrías de todo, pero te fuiste por ahí a cantar en las estaciones, calles, y quien sabe dónde más.

–¡Takashi! –decía mi madre llamando la atención de mi padre– Nuestra hija vino aquí después de tantos años sin saber de ella, ¿Y tú tienes esa actitud?.

–Es tu hija Miyuki, no mía, si fuera mi hija estaría en la mejor universidad de Japón estudiando medicina.

–¡Ya basta! –grite poniéndome rápido de pie mirando con desprecio a mi padre– Deberías superar el tema de que no cumplí tus expectativas, cuando niña me decías que querías que yo fuera feliz, pero… ¿Lo decías solo por decirlo o porque de verdad querías eso? –mire con odio a mi padre, él también se había puesto de pie, mamá solo miraba asustada la situación–.

–Dije que quería que fueras feliz, no que hicieras lo que se te viniera la gana, eres realmente la decep…

–Mamá, papá, tío Makoto ya me trajo del jardín –la voz de un niño interrumpió a mi padre y se acercó corriendo hasta él y lo abrazo–.

–Haku-kun ¿Cómo te ha ido? –preguntaba mi madre y el pequeño se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla–

–Me ha ido bien mamá –¿Mamá? Ahora que miro bien al niño tiene el cabello como mi madre, y tiene mis… ojos– ¿Mamá quien es ella? Se parece mucho a ti.

–Yo.. yo.. –no podía hablar de verdad estoy en shock–.

–Soy Nishikino Haku –dijo un muy educado pequeño haciendo una reverencia frente a mí–.

–Haku, ella es… –trataba de decir mi padre pero fue interrumpido por mamá–.

–Ella tu hermana, de la que tanto te hablo –respondió mamá con una sonrisa a lo que el pequeño Haku me miro con una sonrisa ilusionado y se abalanzo a abrazarme y yo sorprendida le correspondí el en un rápido movimiento estaba sentado en mis piernas–.

–Wow Maki-nechan mamá siempre me dijo que tenía una hermana, me decía que era linda pero en realidad eres muy hermosa.

–Un gusto conocerte Haku, pareces un niño realmente encantador –le decía ya un poco más tranquila–.

–¿Quieres ir a jugar a mi habitación Maki-nechan? –me preguntaba con una mirada esperanzada y yo solté un suspiro y mire a mamá y ella asintió son una sonrisa, papá solo miraba a otro lado–.

–Está bien, vamos.

Haku sonrió y se bajó de mis piernas, tomo mi mano y me llevo a su habitación mostrándome todos sus juguetes y comenzamos a jugar con unos autos que el tenia haciendo carreras, el niñ… Haku era bastante juguetón pero después de unos minutos de jugar le dio un poco de sueño y lo arrope en su cama esperando a que él se durmiera.

–¿Me vendrás a ver de nuevo one-chan? –decía el soñoliento pequeño mirándome con ternura–.

–Nunca más volveré a dejarte solo Haku –le sonreí y el también a mí y tomo mi mano y cerro sus pequeños ojos violetas, soltando lentamente mi mano–.

Me quede unos instantes mirándolo, un hermano, tengo un hermanito pequeño, pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por mis ojos, las seque de inmediato, saque mi celular y le tome una foto, cada vez que este triste por algo estoy segura que la imagen de este pequeño me ayudara a estar mejor, he estado con el menos de una hora y ya siento que… siento que lo amo. Bese su frente y Salí de la habitación que queda justamente al lado de donde yo dormía antes, la tentación me gano y entre a mi antigua habitación, notando que nada ha cambiado, mi cama se encontraba en el mismo lugar, mis cosas también, mis fotos estaban con polvo, pero seguían tal y como las deje. Tome una foto donde salía con Nozomi, Tsubasa y Eri, era el día de mi graduación, ellas habían ido a verme, ya que Nozomi y Eri se graduaron dos años antes que mí, mientras Tsubasa solo se hacía graduado un año después de Nozomi, sonreí con nostalgia.

–No podía deshacerme de tus cosas, tenía la esperanza de que algún día volverías –la voz de mi madre interrumpió mis recuerdos asustándome un poco, yo deje la foto donde estaba y me senté en la orilla de mi cama–.

–Haku-kun es un gran niño –le sonreí a mamá y ella a mí–.

–Es mi segundo ángel –suspiro–.

–¿El primero es papá? –pregunte y ella solo me miro soltando una pequeña risa–.

–Tu siempre has sido la primera Maki –tomo mi mano– El día que te fuiste fue muy doloroso para mi hija –me miro con pena, mucha pena–.

–No pareció que fue así mamá –solté su mano–.

–Tu padre no me dejo que me interpusiera, después de que te fuiste las peleas fueron constantes, estaba a punto de pedirle el divorcio cuando paso lo que menos esperaba… –suspiro y miro hacia la ventana que estaba tapada en cortinas lilas– Estaba embarazada.

–¿Qué edad tiene el pequeño? –pregunte y el recuerdo de Haku durmiendo se me vino a la mente y me hizo sonreír–.

–Tiene 3 años y 7 meses –sonrió con ternura– Maki, lo hubieras visto cuando nació, era tan igual a ti, el verlo me daban ganas de llamarte y buscarte y pedirte que volvieras.

–¿Por qué no lo hiciste?.

–Sabía que no querrías volver –de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas– Yo a Haku siempre le hable de ti, desde que nació, le decía ''tus ojos son iguales a los de tu hermana'' una vez le mostré una foto, y el acerco su pequeña mano a tu cara y la acaricio tan delicadamente como si creyera que se rompería… Maki lo conocieras mejor –soltó un sollozo– es un niño muy lindo he inteligente, tanto como tú, a diferencia de que ni se acerca el piano, tu cuando aprendiste a caminar solo ibas al piano, él se acerca a una guitarra de juguete que le regalamos, y cuando tenga 5 años quiero que tome clases de guitarra, pero a mí no me importa si él quiere ser médico o no, jamás me importo si tú lo querías ser, aunque hubiera sido esplendido pero no fue así, tu seguiste tu camino y me alegra que seas feliz, y espero que Haku cuando crezca, y le toque escoger su camino también sea feliz Maki –termino por decir mi madre y se soltó en llanto yo solo atine a abrazarla, sus palabras tienen sentido–.

–Mamá dudo que la relación con mi padre mejore, pero no me alejare de nuevo de ti ni de Haku –me puse a llorar junto con mamá– Si te soy sincera siento que ya amo a ese pequeño a mi… hermanito –sonreí pero aun salían lagrimas–.

–¿No te alejaras de nosotros dos Maki? –me miro mi madre con suplica y yo tome sus manos y la mire cálidamente–.

–Jamás, ese pequeño ladrón ya se robó mi corazón –mi madre sonrió ante lo que dije–.

–Te amo Maki.

–Y yo a ti mamá –nos volvimos a abrazar y continuamos llorando–.

Llego el momento de irme ya era tarde, era ya de noche, me quede toda la tarde hablando con mamá. Haku había despertado y estuvo con nosotras dos, hablábamos de cosas sin sentido y Haku me mostraba lo poco y nada que sabía en guitarra, yo también se tocar guitarra así que prometí enseñarle, también me mostro que ya sabía contar del uno al diez en inglés, mamá me mostro fotos de Haku cuando nació, papá solo se encerró en su despacho a hacer quizás que cosa, cuando me iba solo le dije adiós y Salí de la casa muy sonriente.

–Si valió la pena venir después de todo –susurre mientras caminada con una sonrisa que nadie me quitara jamás–.

Aprovechando que estaba en este barrio recordé que vería a Nico-chan, ella vive cerca de mis padres, así que pasare un rato, caminaba y caminaba por las calles de mi viejo barrio.

Estaba parada afuera de la casa de Nico y toque el timbre, al instante salió ella y tenía un mandil rosado puesto y traía un paño en sus manos, ella solo me sonrió y me invito a pasar.

–Que sorpresa Maki-chan –decía Nico entrando a la cocina–.

–Si aproveche el paso para venir aquí –dije siguiéndola, al parecer ella estaba cocinando–.

–¿Aprovechar? ¿Vienes de algún lado en especial? –pregunto mientras pelaba papas–.

–De la casa de mis padres, solo viven a un par de calles de aquí.

–mhm, no sabía que Maki-chan era rica.

–Yo no soy rica, mis padres son ricos.

–Eso es lo que dicen los ricos –se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa desafiante–.

–Como digas… –solté una risa y me acerque a ella– ¿Qué estas cocinando?.

–No lose, solo estoy echando cosas a ver que sale –decía tranquila echando a una olla las papas que recién había pelado, salió un rico olor–.

–Que gran cocinera –dije con ironía a lo que ella solo me miro enojada–.

–Soy una gran cocinera, solo es que estoy improvisando –revolvió el contenido de la olla–.

–Ver para creer –dije sentándome en un mueble– ¿Estás sola?

–Si vez por ahí –dijo apuntando una esquina de la cocina– esta Obama y si ves por allí –dijo apuntando a otro lugar– Esta el príncipe William, ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlos?.

–Ya ya entendí, solamente pensé que tu madre aún estaba de visita –dije riendo–.

–No nombres a esa mujer por favor –dijo Nico enojada–.

–¿Porque? –recordé que yo no había visto ni hablado con mi madre por 4 años pero ya me arregle con ella–.

–Me ha dejado en vergüenza frente a ti –me miro levemente sonrojada y yo suspire apenada–.

–Ese no es motivo para hablar así de tu madre –dije mirando al techo–.

–¿Maki-chan te pasa algo? –pregunto y yo volví a suspirar–.

–Volví a hablar con mi madre –sonreí y ella me miro confundida–.

–¿Volví? ¿No hablabas con ella? –negué con la cabeza–

–Mis padres dirigen un hospital que seguramente ya has escuchado.

–¿Cuál? –reí a su pregunta–

–¿Es en serio? ¿te sabes el nombre del algún hospital? –le mire con una deja alzada y ella puso su mano en su mentón pensando–.

–Si, pero ahora no recuerdo alguno –se encogió de hombros y yo negué con la cabeza–

–El hospital Nishikino Idiota –dije– ese hospital lo dirigen mis padres, y aparte de eso son dueños, el asunto es que ellos siempre decían que yo debía estudiar medicina, les decía que si, pero en mi mente había un no, yo quería estudiar música, pero no tenía el valor para decírselos, y cuando tenía 18 años entre a la universidad de Tokio y estudie me puse a estudiar medicina, era bastante fácil, no me iba mal, pero no me llenaba, y sin querer me perdí en la universidad…

Flash Back.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad ¿Dónde rayos estoy? Caminaba y caminaba sin saber dónde, hasta que pase fuera de un salón y sentí música, mire por la ventana y un grupo de jóvenes estaban tocando diferentes instrumentos y una sensei los dirigía, se veían tan alegres que me dio envidia, yo siempre he querido estudiar música, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

''Si quieres estudiar Música hazlo'' recordaba las palabras de Nozomi, mire los libros que tenía en mi mano y eran de biología y esas cosas, los tire al piso y busque la salida de la universidad mientras corría.

Corrí hasta llegar a casa y fui recibida por mamá.

–Llegas temprano Maki –me decía mi madre sorprendida–.

–¿Dónde está papá? –le pregunte y ella me apunto el despacho de él y le pedí que ella viniera conmigo–.

Ya estábamos los tres reunidos y suspire hondo y solté la bomba.

–Abandonare medicina, me apoyen o no, es una decisión tomada –decía con un tono muy decidido, mamá solo miro a papá asustada y el me miro furioso–.

–¿Y qué estudiaras? –pregunto papá–.

–¿No es obvio? Música.

–No vivirás de eso, pasaras hambre, no tendrás éxito en la vida –mi padre estaba furioso–.

–Aunque gane 2 yens al día trabajare en lo que me gusta –dije firme–.

–Maki, hija, ¿estas segura? Debes pensarlo mejor y…

–¡No! –grite interrumpiendo a mi madre– no quiero vivir acosta de lo que ustedes quieren, quiero vivir haciendo lo que yo quiero, ¿es un problema para ustedes?.

–Bueno diga…

–Si –esta vez interrumpió mi padre– no permitiré que en esta casa haya un músico muerto de hambre.

–Entonces me iré de tu casa.

–Vete, no aceptare tu decisión Maki –decía mi padre cruzándose de brazos– eres la decepción de la familia Maki.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso, Salí corriendo del despacho de mi padre y subí a mi habitación, tome una maleta y eche ropa, solamente ropa y nada más, tenía la esperanza de que mis padres recapacitaran y aceptaran me decisión, me fui dejando mi teléfono en casa, no quería que me llamaran, al menos no por ahora, así que me fui a casa de Nozomi, le dije que si me podía recibir por un tiempo y me dijo que si, ya después de graduarme de musica y comenzar a trabajar le dije que estaba buscando un arriendo de casa, pero ella se negó, dijo que mientras ella no me echara yo no me iría, y así fue como me quede con ella viviendo.

Fin Flash Back.

–Y bueno hoy hable con mamá y no perderé el contacto con ella, y hoy conocí una hermosa persona.

–¿Quién? –pregunto Nico con enojo yo la mire y sonreí–.

–Hoy me entere que tengo un hermanito de 3 años –sonreí y saque mi celular mostrándole la foto que le había tomado ella al mirarlo sonrió con ternura– se llama Nishikino Haku.

–Es como verte a ti Maki-chan.

–Lo mismo pensé…

Se cambió el tema de conversación y nos pusimos a cenar la cosa sorpresa que preparo, tenía un sabor muy bueno, aparte de saber cantar y bailar también cocina, definitivamente una mujer perfecta para mí.

Ya estaba afuera de la casa de Nico, ella llamo un taxi para que viniera a buscarme.

–Estaré más seguido por estos barrios.

–Tienes que traer a Haku-kun algún día Maki-chan –me sonrió y el taxi llego–.

–Lo prometo, adiós Nico-chan –sonreí y ella se despidió con su mano y entre al auto que me llevara a casa.

–Vaya que sorpresa pelirroja –una voz masculina que reconocí de inmediato… era el chofer del taxi que subí.

 _''–Ya veras, pelirroja –el hombre se abalanzo hacia mí y yo empuje a Nico-chan, comencé a forcejear con el–.''_

El bastardo que golpeo mi estómago y trato de hacernos daño a Nico-chan y a mi…

 _''–La loli no vendrá…¿sabes por qué? –Negué con la cabeza, yo tengo mucho miedo– porque nadie se interesa en la vida de una lesbiana –dejo caer mi cabeza, eso dolió…–.''_

–Tu…

 **LES GUSTO EL NUEVO INTEGRANTE DE LA FAMILIA NISHIKINO? SJDFHSDA EN EL CAP EXTRA QUE LES DIJE APARECERAN MAMA MAKI Y HAKU Y OBVIAMENTE NICO Y MAKI, NOZOMI TAL VEZ SJKDHS**

 **SUMARI DE 'EL DIVORCIO'**

 **Cosas que pasan típico en las relaciones como el 'distanciamiento' afecta mucho a esta pareja, Nishikino Maki aburrida de la distancia y frialdad entre ambas, tomado la decisión de un divorcio luego de año y medio de matrimonio, pero sucesos hacen que se vuelvan a reencontrar llevándose muchas sorpresas a pasar el tiempo NicoMaki, HonoKoto.**

 **LES DIGO ALGO, A MI NO ME GUSTA EL KOTOUMI PERO COMO A LA MAYORIA ASI FUE COMO 'OKEY QUE MAS DA' A MI ME GUSTA EL KOTOHONO DKJDFHKDHAFAKH O EL HONOERI O EL TSUBAHONO PERO NO EL HONOUMI NI EL KOTOUMI -.-**

 **ASI QUE ESE ES EL SUMARI, SUBIRE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DOS O TRES DIAS DESPUES DE SUBIR EL CAPITULO EXTRA DE KATAOMOI.**

 **ESPERO QUE TENGAN UNA BELLA SEMANA, YO YA LLEVO UNA GRAN PARTE ESCRITA DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO, SOLO ME FALTA QUE ME DIGAN SI QUIEREN UN FINAL COMICO O ROMANTICO**

 **GRACIAS POR TODO*-***


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA BEBES:c ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE KATAOMOI, PERO NO SE ALARMEN, QUE SU ESCRITORA LES TRAERA UN CAPITULO EXTRA EL MARTES, HOY SUBIRE MI NUEVO FIC LLAMADO 'El divorcio'' EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR LES DEJE EL SUMARY, QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR APOYARME Y COMENTAR EN MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, LA VERDAD ES QUE CUANDO LA HICE JAMAS PENSE QUE LES GUSTARIA A TANTA GENTE, YO PENSE QUE CON SUERTE A 5 XDDDD PERO ESTOY BASTANTE SORPRENDIDA DE LO QUE HICE, Y BASTANTE SATISFECHA, MUCHAS GRACIAS! DE VERDAD SON GENIALES, SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO POR USTEDES Y PARA USTEDES, PERO TENIA QUE LLEGAR AL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA, DE NUEVO… MUCHAS GRACIAS –HACE UNA REVERENCIA- NOS VEREMOS EL MARTES CON EL CAPITULO EXTRA… LOS AMO XDD :c**

 **PEQUEÑAS NOTAS:**

 **TOSHIO SIGNIFICA HEROE.**

 **LA CANCION SE LLAMA KATAOMOI Y ES DE UN GRUPO LLAMADO BUONO! SE LOS RECOMIENDO EN MI FAVORITO.**

 **POR UN MOMENTO SE QUE ME ODIARAN, PERO ME VOLVERAN A AMAR JAJAJA**

 **LOVE LIVE NO ME PERTENESE, SI FUERA ASI HABRIA LEMON EN TODOS SUS CAPS Y CHISPARIA A TODAS LAS PAREJAS Y HARIA PAREJAS NUEVAS $_$**

–Tu… –dije en susurro mirando la cara del hombre que se reflejaba por el espejo –.

–¿Casualidad? –pregunto muy sonriente con un tono algo ¿macabro? –.

–No sé cómo llamarle a esto, si te hubieras aparecido antes pensaría que me sigues, pero como no lo has hecho no pienso eso… me llevaras a casa, ¿No? Olvidemos lo que paso hace unas semanas –dije tratando de calmarme, ya que al recordar todo mi miedo me volvió a invadir, ya no estaba Nico-chan para que ella llame a Usui –.

–Claro, ¿hacia dónde vamos? ¿Quizá a un callejón o a mitad de algún bosque, o quizás fuera de la ciudad?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?.

–Yazawa Nico, la chica de un grupo que aparece muy a menudo en la tele, ella estaría muy triste de que le pasara algo a su pelirroja –solté una pequeña carcajada a su comentario –.

–¿Qué sabes tú, bastardo?.

–¿Quieres que te recuerde lo acarameladas que estaban cuando tuvimos el placer de conocernos? –mire al hombre con fastidio, puede meterse conmigo, pero no con Nico –.

–¿Placer? Por favor imbécil tus comentarios de secuestrador barato no me intimidan.

–¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así? –pregunto enojado mirándome de reojo –.

–¿Acaso te puedo llamar de otra manera?.

–Ya que nos conocemos llámame Toshio, ¿Y yo debo seguir llamándote pe li ro ja? –preguntó con tono sarcástico –.

–¿Toshio? Bien mal te queda el nombre, no le haces nada de honra –reí un poco – Solo dime Maki, ahora dime ¿Qué quieres?.

–Creí haberlo dicho el otro día, quiero divertirme.

–Ah, lo siento lo había olvidado –dije inocente – Toshio, tu no me intimidas.

–Quizás a ti no, pero si a esa pelinegra, Maki-san hagamos un trato –detuvo el auto y giro su cabeza mirándome –.

–¿Qué tipo de trato?.

–Esto es algo más humano, dejemos de lado el hecho de que quizás ahora te esté secuestrando y que anteriormente había interrumpido un momento importante para ustedes.

–No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto –suspire –.

–Bueno yo… –su mirada fría y enojada suavizó a una apenada, ¡¿Qué chingados pasa aquí?! – Yo y.. yo soy gay.

Mire sorprendida a Toshio, la verdad es que no esperaba eso, ya que en nuestro primer encuentro el quiso jugar con nosotras, me golpeo y ahora esto podría llamarse secuestro.

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras? –pregunte indiferente –.

–Nada, lo sé, pero… Maki-san, yo no soy una mala persona, es solo que no conozco a ninguna mujer que esté dispuesta a hacerlo –miro el piso del auto apenado –.

–Vuelvo a comentar lo mismo de hace un rato, no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto, ¿hacer que?.

–Bueno, papá y mamá me están presionando mucho con eso de que quieren tener nietos y quieren que me case…

–¿Entonces quieres que me case contigo y que tenga un hijo contigo? –lo interrumpí – no gracias prefiero morir.

–Solo, no, eso no, quiero que finjas ser mi novia frente a ellos el martes –dijo firme – Si te niegas me veré obligado a ser violento con tu pelinegra Maki-san.

–Que gran manera de conseguir novia… –dije cabreada, la verdad es que este hombre es más maniático de lo que pensé –.

–No les puedo llevar un novio, ellos no lo aceptarían.

–¿Si lo hago dejaras de molestarnos a Nico y a mí, y desaparecerás de nuestras vidas, no?.

–Como tú quieras, pero si no lo haces, yo sé que a las Idols no las dejan tener novias o novios o como sea, le diré a todo el mundo que la pequeña Yazawa-san está saliendo con alguien y que ese alguien es una mujer, y las acosare el resto de sus vidas.

–¿Así tal cual? –dije alzando mi ceja y el asintió – No me queda de otra que hacer esto.

–Genial –me sonrió – pasare por ti el martes espérame en la pileta del centro comercial, a las 7 de la tarde.

–Ahí estaré.

–Pero una cosa más… quiero que por estos días no estés cerca de Yazawa, si me entero de que estas cerca de ella, y ella se entera de nuestro trato, tengo unos contactos que les encantaría jugar con ese pequeño cuerpo, así que se buena chica ¿está bien?.

–Idiota.

–Más respeto.

–Jamás, pero está bien, todo para proteger a Nico.

–Buena chica, ¿quieres que te deje en tu casa?

–Ni loca –dije y abrí la puerta del taxi y me baje –.

–Nos vemos el martes Maki-san.

–Como sea –cerré la puerta del móvil y camine –.

Estoy muy asustada, estoy en mi habitación sentada en mi cama abrazando mis rodillas, esto no va nada bien, alejarme de Nico-chan a pesar de lo mucho que me ha costado acercarme a ella, ya cuando casi estaba completamente segura de que ella también siente algo por mí, no quiero estar lejos de ella, pero tengo que hacerlo, yo.. yo la amo tanto que ahora me duele hacerlo, si tan solo no se me hubiera ocurrido tomar taxi esto no estaría pasando, soy una idiota, una gran estúpida, ¿Con que cara veré el lunes a Nico? El miércoles es el concierto, y el martes la estúpida cena con los padres de Toshio, yo no quiero estar con él, el me da miedo.

(Lunes)

Acabo de llegar a mi lugar de trabajo y estaba sentada en mi escritorio bebiendo una taza de café, Nico me envió mensajes durante la noche del sábado y durante el domingo, pero no le respondí ninguno, tengo que mantenerla lo más fuera posible de esto, porque si le pasa algo ¿Qué me quedara a mí? Buen, sé que ahora tengo a Haku-kun, pero no solo lo necesito a él, también necesito a Nico-chan conmigo.

–Maki-chan, ¿Estas bien? –una voz irreconocible me hablaba, yo suspire y le di cara–.

–Si, Hanayo no te preocupes –dije sin ganas–.

–No pareciese que fuese así Maki-chan –puso su mano en mi hombro y yo me vi obligada a mirarla, ella estaba preocupada– ¿Te peleaste con Nico-chan?.

–Nico… –susurre en una sonrisa y mire la taza donde estaba tomando café– Bueno Hanayo, ¿recuerdas que tenía problemas con la canción? ¿y tú me dijiste que pensara más afondo como me siento cuando estoy ella?.

–Sí, Kataomoi, la canción de amor imposible –me miro sorprendida llevándose su mano a su boca– ¿No me digas que…?

–Si Hanayo, me he enamorado…

–Maki-chan… –decía Hanayo con una mirada muy preocupada– No llores Maki-chan..

–¿Qué? –dije llevando mis manos a mis ojos y seque mis lágrimas comenzando a reír– No no es nada, olvida esto ¿sí?.

–No Maki-chan –algo hizo que me impresionada, era el hecho de que los brazos de Hanayo me estaban rodeando, ellos me están abrazando– Si quieres llorar… llora.

Y le hice caso, y llore y llore, sollozando –No quiero alejarme de ella –dije entre sollozos y Hanayo me apretó más a ella–.

–Jamás pasara Maki, jamás, si tu pones de tu parte no pasara, pero debes estar tranquila –Decía Hanayo en mi oído susurrando–

Luego de unos minutos llorando logre calmarme, me sentía mucho mejor, Hanayo me consoló, y ayudo a que yo esté mejor, definitivamente es una buena amiga.

–Gracias Hanayo –le dije sonriendo mientras secaba la humedad que había quedado en mis ojos–.

–Para eso están las amigas Maki-chan –me dijo muy sonriente– tengo que irme, hablamos luego –sin más se fue dejándome sola de nuevo, pero ya estoy bien–.

La mañana del trabajo paso lenta y melancólica para mí, había visto a Nico, pero ella estaba ocupada, así que solo lo hacía de lejos, ella también me veía, al principio de sus miradas ella me sonreía y yo desviaba la mirada, pero después me miraba preocupada, me dan ganas de correr a ella y abrazarla, y decirle que yo siempre la protegeré.

(Llamada)

–Nishikino Maki al habla –dije sin ganas–.

–Soy Erena, te necesito en el estudio ahora, no te encuentro por ningún lado por eso me vi obligada a llamarte.

–Voy de inmediato, deja ordenar unos papeles que tengo que llevar a la banda y voy en cuanto lo haga.

–Te doy como máximo diez minutos –dijo Erena-san cortando la llamada–.

Hice lo de ordenar los papeles, los deje en una carpeta y camine con ellos al lugar donde estaba la banda.

–Chicos.

–Oh Maki-chan, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –me preguntaba el baterista tomando sus baquetas–.

–¿Qué es lo que siempre hago dos días antes de cada live? –dije cerrando mis ojos y suspirando cansada–.

–Hikaru-kun idiota –Naoki, el pianista le quitaba una baqueta a Hikaru y le pegaba suave en la cabeza– Viene a entregar la lista de las canciones que se tocaran en el live.

–Ah si lo siento –junto sus manos en disculpa– ando distraído, la batería me consume.

–Tonto –le decía a Hikaru– bueno se las dejo aquí, cualquier duda se la dicen a Erena-san para que ella me informe a mí –deje la carpeta en un escritorio y me retire de ahí y me dirigí al estudio donde veía a la productora–.

–Maki-san –me llamaba Erena al llegar al estudio, estaban todas las idols presentes–.

–¿Qué sucede?.

–Bueno tenemos dos problemas, Honoka-san esta resfriada, casi ni tiene voz, y Nico-san, está cantando desganada –decía Erena cruzándose de brazos me acerque a Honoka–.

–Cuenta hasta diez –le ordene y ella me obedecio y note que su garganta estaba dañada, ella me miro apenada–.

–¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer Maki-chan?.

–Trata de no alzar la voz al hablar, toma mucha limonada, y come miel, y haz gárgaras con agua y bicarbonato cada dos o tres horas, veras que mañana estarás mucho mejor de la garganta –le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo pero más animada–.

–¡Lo hare! ¡Gracias Maki-chan! –Asentí y con lentitud me acerque a Nico, notando que mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera inexplicable–.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Necesitas hablar? –sé que lo que estoy haciendo no debería estar haciéndolo por el bien de Nico, pero me preocupa que ella este así–.

–No necesito nada –susurro y yo mire a Erena-san ella me miraba algo cabreada y preocupada, no la culpo, a cualquiera le irritaría que dos días antes de un live le pasara algo a los integrantes del grupo–.

–¿La puedo robar un poco para ver si le subo el ánimo? –le dije seria, ella llevo su mano a su frente negando con la cabeza–.

–Vayan y no tarden.

–Bien –mire a Nico– ¿Vamos?

Salimos con Nico-chan del lugar donde estaban todas reunidas, y nos fuimos a mi lugar de trabajo, el lugar donde estaba el gran piano y donde no habían cámaras, llegamos y ella se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio yo me apoyé en la pared más cercana mirándola, ella solo miraba el piso.

–¿Me dirás que te pasa? –le dije mirándola–.

–Te dicho que nada –susurro–.

–Habla más alto por favor.

–No.

–No seas infantil Nico-chan.

–La infantil eres tu –dijo dándome cara yo me acerque a ella y tome su mentón–.

–Dime Yazawa… ¿Qué es lo que tengo yo de infantil? –dije mirando fijamente sus ojos, aunque ella desvió su mirada–.

–El sábado, estabas tan bien conmigo en mi casa, pero te fuiste y no me avisaste si llegaste a tu destino, te hable infinitas veces y nada, el domingo te llame te envié mensajes y nada, y hoy estaba esperanzada de verte y hablar un rato contigo, ¿Pero qué paso? Llamaba tu atención haciéndote señas y tú solo me mirabas con un rostro neutro y los ojos rasgados tan fríos –saco bruscamente mi mano de su mentón– Eres como una niña pequeña, si no le gusta algo, se enoja y se aleja, pero no le dice nada a la otra persona, simplemente desaparece.

–Tu no entiendes nada Nico.

–¿Ah sí? –me miro enojada– ¿Debería entender algo que no me has dicho?.

–Y vuelves a tener esa actitud que tenías hace unas semanas atrás conmigo –cruce mis brazos–.

–¿Debería tener otra?.

–Por favor –suspire– me duele que seas así conmigo.

–A mí me duele como te has comportado conmigo, y no me quejado, solo ahora te di una explicación.

–Estás hablando igual a cuando mi madre me regañaba.

–¿Y eso es bueno o malo Nishikino? –dijo fría con una sonrisa–.

–¿Se puede hablar como gente normal contigo? –le dije ya cansada de esta conversación–.

–No hasta que tú me digas que te pasa.

–Mira lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo para responder tus mensajes, ayer hable gran parte del día con mamá y Haku ya que me han ido a ver al departamento –mentí– Y ahora tengo mucho trabajo.

–Ah era eso –decía con ironía–.

–Sí, ¿Por qué ese tono?.

–No te creo.

–Deberías hacerlo.

–Está bien, pero no creas que estaré mejor después de esta conversación –dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida–.

–Entonces finge estar bien para que Erena-san no se preocupe y de paso me das menos trabajo –dije fría siguiendo con mi mirada ese pequeño cuerpo, que solo a lo que dije se giró hacia mí y me miro con impotencia–.

–Jamás pensé que diría esto en serio, pero te lo mereces, y esta vez no es de cariño, es de decepción… –suspiro fastidiada– Nishikino, eres realmente una gran idiota, cabezota que no se da cuenta de nada.

–Con esa actitud tu amor 'no correspondido' no te tomara en cuenta y estará con alguien más en un parpadear de ojos, eres una infantil, no sé cómo procure llevarme bien contigo, puedes ser tan linda a veces, pero en el fondo sigues siendo la misma chica que era un dolor de cabeza para mí.

Arde, mi mejilla arde, pero lo que más me duele es la cara furiosa de Nico-chan muy cerca de la mía con sus ojos llorosos, ella me ha pegado una cachetada, llevando mi mano a mi mejilla afectada mire asustada y sorprendida a Nico-chan que se encontraba respirando rápidamente.

–Imbécil, estúpida, no tienes corazón, ¡Te odio! –me empujo y salió corriendo del estudio–.

Espere a que Nico-chan salga completamente y caí de rodillas al piso rompiendo en llanto, es por su bien, no quiero que ella salga lastimada, espero que alguna vez me perdone, pero por ahora no estaré cerca de ella, al menos no hasta que termine esa estúpida cena con Toshio ya que dijo que le haría daño a Nico, Mi Nico-chan.

.

.

.

–Estoy en casa –dije sin ganas cerrando la puerta tras de mi–.

–Maki-chan tenemos visita, Ericchi y Tsubasa-chan han venido a cenar con nosotr…. –me miro preocupada– ¿Maki-chan has estado llorando? ¿Qué te paso?.

–Me pelee con… Nico-chan –dije nuevamente entrando en llanto, esta vez me apoyé en la puerta dejando caer mi cuerpo terminando sentada en el piso–.

–¿Nozomi que está pasando? –decía Eri entrando en escena junto a Tsubasa, que al llegar las dos me miraron sorprendida y preocupadas a la vez– ¡Maki! –exclamo Eri poniéndose de cunclillas junto a mí–.

–Ven, te vas a resfriar si sigues ahí sentada –decía preocupada Tsubasa levantándome junto con Eri y llevándome al sillón, ya sentada Nozomi se arrodillo frente a mi acariciando mi mano que estaba en mi rodilla, Eri y Tsubasa estaban sentadas una a cada lado de mi–.

–¿Nos dirás que paso? –pregunto Nozomi–.

–Toshio –dije llorando– ¡Toshio tiene la culpa de que yo aleje a Nico-chan de mí! ¡Toshio tiene la culpa de que Nico-chan me haya mandado al carajo!

–Espera ahí jovencita –dijo Tsubasa y me miro con duda– ¿Quién diablos es ese Toshio?

–El… el del callejón de hace unas semanas –puse mis manos en mis ojos tratando de retener mi llanto–.

–Maki debes llamar a la policía.

–Ericchi tiene razón Maki, el tipo ese te está acosando, eso no es bueno, debes reportarlo cuanto antes –reclinó Nozomi–.

–¡No! –exclame– Él me ha pedido un favor, y lo hare, aunque no quiera, pero protegeré a Nico-chan, eso es seguro.

–Maki, ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?.

–Nico me golpeo –baje mi mirada– No la culpo, lo tengo merecido.

–Maki-chan –dijo Nozomi con voz suave y me abrazo, mientras yo seguía llorando–.

.

.

.

Ayer me pelee con Nico-chan, en la noche llore con mis amigas, ellas me dejaron en mi habitación, ya que quería estar sola, ellas saben entender, así que me dejaron tan y como se los pedí, son las 5 de la tarde, el trabajo fue… para que mentiré, fue un fiasco, mi mal humor se notaba a mil kilómetros se acercaban a mi preocupados y yo respondía 'Nada, solo tuve una mala noche' veía de lejos a Nico, ella estaba trabajando mucho mejor, aunque sé que ella fingía, aprendí a conocerla, por eso sé que finge, yo estoy en el departamento arreglándome, ya que a las 7 tengo que ver a Toshio, me puse un pantalón azul con una sudadera negra, no iré formal porque, solo porque no quiero, ¿Para qué producirme tanto si solo fingiré ser novia de un gay sicópata?

.

.

Pasó el tiempo, eran las 7:15 cuando recién yo iba llegando al lugar donde me juntaría con el sicópata, para mi mala suerte él me estaba esperando.

–Llegas tarde –decía apenas llegue junto a el–.

–Mamá dijo que no salga sin antes lavar los trastes –mentí dando un suspiro–.

–¿Supongo que no has comido nada? Recuerda que iremos a una cena, debes tener hambre –decía frio mirándome con desprecio–.

–Sí, lo sé, tranquilo Toshio, quiero terminar lo más rápido posible con esto.

–Te entiendo –suspiro– también quiero terminar con esto rápido Maki-san.

–¿Entonces vamos? –el asintió y comenzó a caminar, yo simplemente lo seguí caminando un par de paso tras de él, llevando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera–.

–¿Cómo te ha ido con Yazawa-san estos días? –pregunto y yo lo mire son desprecio–.

–No la metas en esto.

–Más te vale que estés lejos de ella, si no ya sabrás que te pasara.

–¿Mañana ya poder acercarme a ella? –pregunte seria, aunque por dentro estaba esperanzada a que me diga que si–.

–Te dije que si me haces este favor yo desapareceré de sus vidas para siempre, así cuenta con que tu respuesta es un si Maki-san.

–Gracias –me adelante caminando a su lado– frente a tus padres olvida el 'san' y si quieres agregas el 'chan' solo si quieres en realidad no me importa.

–Wow Maki-chan se está dando con el tipo que interrumpió su confesión –soltó una risa– Lo siento por eso, tuve mis motivos.

–Dolió –reí– ¿Podrías contarme tus motivos?.

–Bueno ya sabes que trataba de conseguir alguien para que finja ser mi novia, la verdad es que no conozco a ninguna chica, y las vi a ustedes y fue como 'oh, es mi oportunidad' las vi tan acarameladas que me sentí celoso –suspiro y me miro arrepentido– Así que una bestia se apodero de mí y te trato como… tú ya sabes, ese tipo que llego a protegerte dio miedo –reí a su comentario– hizo que la bestia dentro de mi desapareciera, después de eso me sentí muy arrepentido, pero seguía en una batalla conmigo mismo para conseguir a alguien, cuando subiste a mi taxi vi la oportunidad frente a mí y bueno aquí estas, te lo agradezco mucho –me sonrió–.

–Pareces un buen tipo Toshio –le sonreí también–.

–Pero mis amigos no son buenos, así que no te fíes –reímos–.

–¿Y qué le diremos a tus padres? –lo mire dudosa–.

–Solo sígueme el juego –me guiño el ojo–.

–Está bien.

Llegamos a la casa de sus padres, ellos nos recibieron de una manera agradable, hablamos de mi solamente, les conté que soy música, pero trabajo componiendo y escribiendo, les conté que tengo un hermano y etc, ellos me mostraron fotos de Toshio, la verdad me pareció un niño muy adorable, el solo regaño a sus padres por hacer tal cosa, luego de eso pasamos a la mesa a cenar.

–Maki-san, Toshio-kun nos ha dicho que se han conocido en un parque –decía el padre–.

–No puedo creer que mi hijo al fin nos traiga una novia, Maki-san eres la primera –me decía la madre tomando mi mano yo me sonroje, si ellos supieran de que todo es una mentira–.

–Mamá, ¿para qué comentar eso? –Toshio comentaba de vez en cuando pero se mantenía al margen en la conversación– Nos conocimos en un parque, y le hable porque me pareció muy atractiva, ella andaba con una amiga, y yo solo, tímidamente vi la oportunidad y le hable.

–Toshio-kun fue muy amable y delicado el día que nos conocimos –dije sonriendo Toshio solo soltó una risa nerviosa a lo que dije–.

–¿Toshio-kun es un romántico? –preguntaba muy sonriente la madre, que por cierto, se llama Sakura y el padre se llama Kasuya–.

–Todo un cursi Sakura-san –le sonreí de una manera más creíble, cosa que se notara mi enamoramiento hacia Toshio–.

.

.

.

–¿Y bien dónde quieres que te deje Maki-san? –me preguntaba Toshio mientras manejaba el vehiculó que sus padres le prestaron, eran alrededor de las 10 cuando termino la cena–.

–Solo déjame aquí, no quiero que me dejes en casa –suspire cansada– Mañana por fin podre hablar con Nico-chan.

–Sí, gracias por lo de hoy Maki –me sonrió y yo me baje del auto, pero aun ninguno de los dos se ponía en marcha, solo nos mirábamos–.

–Ya no te tengo nada rencor –le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo–.

–Yo nunca lo tuve –prendió el motor del auto– Que te tengas una buena vida Nishikino Maki.

–Igual tu Natsuyaki Toshio –dicho esto él se fue, y yo camine a mi apartamento a pensar en cómo me disculpare con Nico-chan, mañana es el concierto–.

.

.

.

Ya estoy en el trabajo, vamos en una camioneta de camino al lugar del concierto, las idols van en una camioneta, y los músicos y yo vamos en otra junto a Erena-san, pero iba pensando, en qué le diría a Nico-chan, como le hablaría, etc, pero llegue a una conclusión… que todo lo que le diga me tiene que salir en el momento.

Estaba todo listo, ya se había hecho la prueba de sonido, ya todos estaban preparando ultimo detalles, el público comenzaba a entrar, y las idols estaban cada una en su camerino, yo estoy parada frente la puerta del camerino de Nico-chan, mi mano se acerca de se aleja a la manilla, al tomarla la suelta de inmediato, estoy tiritando, tengo mucho miedo.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una Nico a medio vestir, me quede mirándola de pies a cabeza, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Nico-chan de esa manera, con sus ropas desarregladas y a medio vestir, simplemente, hermosa.

–¿Va.. vas a quedarte ahí parada o vas a pasar? –interrumpía mis pensamientos una voz nerviosa–.

–¿Ah? si lo siento Nico-chan –ella se hizo a un lado y me dejdejo pasar y cerró la puerta, se fue a sentar a su silla frente a un gran espejo y mucho maquillaje, yo me fui a apoyar en la pared al lado del espejo mirando a Nico-chan– Nico-chan yo… yo.. yo…

–Nishikino si vienes a pedir disculpas ahórratelas, fuiste muy hiriente –dijo poniéndose algo de polvo en la nariz, sin mirarme–.

–Yo a eso he venido, si no vas aceptar mis disculpas al menos escúchame –suspire– Nico-chan yo si me comporte como una idiota contigo el lunes, y lo asumo, asumo que fui una completa idiota, al alejarte de mí pero, es que… es que todo me ha llovido de golpe, me afecta la distancia entre mi padre y yo –mentí, jamás le diré que Toshio me obligo a alejarme de ella–

–Sigo sin creerte Maki.

–Me desquite contigo, fui una imbécil, lo sé, pero no puedo estar mal contigo, me afecta y puedo ver que a ti también te afecta, y sobre lo que dije de la persona que amas, espero que alguna vez te corresponda, más bien, estoy segura de que te va a corresponder, porque eres una maravillosa persona, y eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida Nico –me fui acercando lentamente a ella, tomando su mano acariciándola–

–Nishikino, estoy dolida por favor, entiéndeme –me miraba apenada–.

–Nico-chan al menos si no vas a perdonarme ahora, déjame intentar que lo hagas, cuando yo note que eso no va pasar simplemente me alejare de ti, y solamente seremos compañeras de trabajo –apreté fuertemente mis ojos para evitar llorar–.

–Nishikino, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Kataomoi describe como me siento? –me miro alejando su mano de mí, yo asentí guardando mis manos en mis bolsillos– Por un momento sentí que esa persona sentía lo mismo que yo, pero cuando dijiste eso me sentí tan estúpida al creer que ella siente algo por mi –soltó una pequeña risa apenada– es por eso que no te quiero perdonar, porque hiciste que mis esperanzas y mundo se vinieran abajo, ya no quiero cantar Kataomoi, porque ahora más que nada, me identifica de una manera increíble.

–Nico-chan, yo no escribí esa canción por lo que sentías tú, o poniéndome en tu lugar, tampoco la escribí porque Erena-san me dijo.

–¿Entonces?.

–Nico, yo la verdad es que escribí esa canción al darme cuenta en cómo me siento cuando yo estoy contigo, porque en realidad yo…

–Yazawa-san el concierto empieza en 7 minutos más te vale que estés lista –decía Erena-san irrumpiendo en el lugar, casi le digo a Nico-chan mis sentimientos– ¿Qué haces aquí Maki-san?.

–Ehh.. yo…

–Tuve una duda con el tono de una estrofa de Kataomoi, por eso mande a llamar a Maki, pero ya estoy casi lista, me pongo el vestido y listo –Nico me salvo de decir alguna estupidez frente a Erena–.

–¿Tienes más dudas? –le pregunte siguiendo su juego–.

–No, ya está todo bien, ya entendí que tengo que hacer con esa canción, gracias Maki.

–De nada bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir a ver a las demás chicas –le sonreí y mire a Erena-san– ¿Me acompañaras?.

–Sí, gracias por tu trabajo Maki-san, dejemos que Yazawa-san se ponga el vestido, Yazawa, te quiero tras bambalinas en 2 minutos, que ya el concierto empieza en 5 –Nico asintió y nos fuimos con Erena-san a ver a las demás chicas, para nuestra suerte ninguna tenía dudas–.

–Maki-san, no es necesario que te quedes hasta el final del concierto, te puedes retirar cuando quieras, recibirás un bono por tu arduo trabajo, y si Kataomoi se vuelve un éxito te llevaras el 20% de ganancias por las ventas de la canción, así que muchas gracias –me sonrió Erena–.

–No quiero el 20% Erena-san –me miro dudosa–.

–¿Acaso quieres más? No seas ambiciosa.

–No quiero nada en realidad –reí– no lo necesito.

–¿Estas segura?.

–Sí, con permiso, me gustaría ver una parte del concierto –le sonreí y me adelante dejando a Erena-san atrás–.

 **Nico Pov.**

Me siento muy dolida, Maki-chan me ha herido con sus palabras del lunes, pero me ha dado una esperanza con lo que dijo en mi camerino, me dio la esperanza de que ella también siente algo por mí, pero aun no entiendo algo ¿La canción la escribió pensando acorde sus sentimientos? ¿Ósea que siente algo por mí?.

Sí, eso fuera así, yo sería la mujer más feliz de este mundo, porque yo tengo la esperanza de que ella me corresponda.

Ya estaba sobre el escenario con las chicas, cantando, canción por canción…

–Bueno, chicos, llego el momento –decía energética al público, que comenzó a gritar como loco–.

–Nico-chan esfuérzate –decía Honoka abrazándome–.

–Tu puedes Nico –dijo Kotori y las chicas se retiraron del escenario–.

–Bueno, chicos, esta canción, esta nueva canción trata de un amor no correspondido, que cuando alguien te gusta y tú a esa persona simplemente no le gustas te sientes mal, ¿No? –la gente volvió a gritar– Esta canción es muy especial para mí, aunque no comprendo mucho el 'porque' pero espero que a ustedes les guste más que a mí –suspire y mire hacia el costado del escenario por donde salieron las chicas y Maki venia llegando, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos rasgados muy profundos, mi corazón se aceleró de una gran manera, la quede mirando unos segundos y volví mi vista al público– La canción se titula Kataomoi.

 ** _''Al principio no sentía nada por ti, Hasta el punto que realmente me reía de ti. Sin embargo, porque me di cuenta ahora que mis ojos te siguen_** ** _Siento algo de frustración._**

 ** _Eres un héroe con camiseta blanca, arrugada y con el pelo desordenado Tus ojos que enamoran están radiantes de brillo, No puedo parar definitivamente con esta fantasía._**

 ** _Observando sola el cielo estrellado en invierno, Encadenando varios suspiros uno tras otro. Muchas veces, muchas veces, digo tu nombre Por este amor no correspondido no te alcanza, Y eso me duele.''_**

Al terminar las primeras estrofas y el coro mire a Maki-chan, ella tenía una mirada melancólica, pero no la quitaba de mí, en mi mente pasaban muchas cosas ¿Qué querrá decir con todo esto? Creo que la respuesta estará por venir.

 ** _''Ya que no le comento nada a ninguno de mis amigos, Es probable que le sorprenda a todos._**

 ** _Caminar de vuelta a casa de forma casual Es bastante lamentable ¿No?_**

 ** _Si estuviéramos los dos juntos, solos seguramente no podría decirte nada Mirarte solamente es duro y ya me estoy volviendo posesiva rápidamente. No puedo detener esto que está a punto de explotar._**

 ** _Esa foto que está a punto de llorar en la foto grupal Nuestro lugar está demasiado lejos. Muchas veces, muchas veces miro atrás Pero este amor no correspondido no te llega, nunca te llega.''_**

Mire sorprendida donde estaba Maki-chan, ella estaba apretando sus puños y mandíbula, deduzco que esta por llorar, yo también estoy a punto de llorar, porque al fin lo comprendí… esta canción no es la que Erena-san le pidió, tampoco es una canción que Maki-chan escribió porque si, esta canción me la escribió Maki-chan dedicándomela a mi…

Ya no pude más, no contuve más mis lágrimas, las deje caer.

Eres un héroe con camiseta blanca, arrugada y con el pelo desordenado Tus ojos que enamoran están radiantes de brillo, No puedo parar definitivamente con esta fantasía.

 _ **Observando sola el cielo estrellado en invierno, Encadenando varios suspiros uno tras otro. Muchas veces, muchas veces, digo tu nombre Pero este amor no correspondido no te alcanza. Me gustaría que algún día te llegara.**_

Termine de cantar la canción, pero la melodía aún seguía, me deje caer de rodillas, el público gritaba como locos, en cambio yo estaba arrodillada mirando el piso mientras lloraba, Maki-chan también me ama, espero que lo haga tanto como yo lo hago.

 **Nico Pov End.**

Caminada lentamente por las calles camino a casa, con un gorro de lana puesto y mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, ¿Por qué Nico-chan se ha puesto a llorar al cantar la canción? Ya recuerdo –suspiro– Ella dijo que la canción refleja lo que ella siente, pero, ¿Qué hay de mí? Esa canción la escribí para que ella comprenda lo que yo siento, no para que ella viera reflejado sus propios sentimientos, creo que pésima idea, lo peor de todo es que yo ya no la quiero… Yo la amo.

Pase por una pastelería a comprar unos dulces, aparte de todo esto yo necesito hablar con alguien, desahogarme pero Tsubasa está en el concierto viendo a Honoka, Eri y Nozomi están en una cita, no me queda más con quien hablar.

–Será una larga noche –dije mientras me sentaba en una banca sacando un pasted de mi bolsa dándole un pequeño mordisco– El concierto ya debe de haber terminado.

–¿No convidas? –me sorprendí demasiado al escuchar aquella voz que tanto amo, dire mi cabeza lentamente, encontrándome con una sonrisa media, unos ojos rojos que reflejaban ternura y un rostro único para mí–.

–¿Qu.. que haces aquí Nico-chan? –pregunte aun perpleja–.

–Bueno, te contare –me guiño el ojo y miro el cielo estrellado comenzando a hablar– Hace año y medio aproximadamente, llego cierta persona que al verla se me revolvía el estómago, yo quise acercarme a ella, pero no sabía cómo, así que para llamar su atención me empecé a comportar como una idiota, por dentro me dolía, claro –soltó una risa apenada, yo también miraba al cielo escuchando atentamente a Nico-chan– Pero como soy orgullosa trataba de no darle importancia, hace un mes cierta persona me pregunto porque soy mala con ella, y yo le respondí que es para que sepa lo que no es ser correspondida, no sé porque dije eso, al otro día llego con una canción que traba de un amor no correspondido, ese mismo día me defendió de un abusador, y me dejo quedarme en su casa durmiendo de maravilla junto a ella, hace unos días tuve una pequeña pelea con esa persona –sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero para que les mentiré, los míos también– Uno de los peores días de mi vida –reía suave secando una lagrima que se le escapo– Hoy tuve que cantar en vivo su canción y bueno, ahora estoy aquí, todo casual –reímos suave–.

La mire sonriendo y me acerque más nuestros hombros estaban juntos–Nico-chan yo…

–Maki-chan, entendí que Kataomoi no era una canción que escribiste porque Erena te pidió una canción de amor, y descubrí que no reflejaba lo que yo sentía –tomo suavemente mi mano sonriéndome– refleja lo que tu sientes, pero lo que no sabes es que era persona también siente lo mismo que tu –nos acercamos y juntamos nuestras frentes, ella estaba con sus mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa amplia, al igual que yo– Te amo Maki-chan.

–¿Eh? –me aleje un poco mirándola con ojos de platos–.

–¿Maki-chan? –me miro con dolor, debe ser porque me aleje de repente, es solo que es diferente pensar en que lo dice, a escucharlo decir de verdad–.

–Lo si..siento es.. es que no me esperaba esto –solté una risa limpiando una que otra lagrima que salía– Estoy feliz.

–También yo, creía que yo era la única de las dos que sentía algo –acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la rodee con mis brazos–.

–Te equivocas –bese su cabeza– Vaya que fuiste un gran dolor de cabeza para mi –reímos–

–Si si, lo sé, lo siento por eso.

–Perdonada –suspire– Oye Nico-chan.

Levando su cabeza mirándome sin cortar el abrazo –¿mhm?.

–Yo también te amo –sonreímos–.

Nos acercamos lentamente, sintiendo cada vez más cercanos nuestros calurosos rostros, hasta que por fin, soñé tantas veces con este momento, con este… beso. Al principio algo torpe, era mi primer beso, y estaba bastante nerviosa, pero luego nos besábamos como si supiéramos lo hace hacíamos y como lo hacíamos, esta mujer me vuelve loca, nos separamos suavemente y nuevamente juntamos nuestras frentes.

–Mi primer beso –dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos sorprendidas apuntándonos con el dedo–.

–¿También fue tu primer beso? –preguntamos juntas–.

–Si –volvimos a hablar al mismo tiempo y nos pusimos a reír como idiotas–.

–¿Sabes qué? –pregunto mirándome con amor y yo negué con la cabeza– Kataomoi será nuestra canción.

–¿Eh? Pero si trata de un amor imposible –la mire confundida–.

–Pero si no fuera por esta canción no estaríamos así –se acurruco en mi–.

–Ya entiendo –la apreté suavemente a mí–.

–¿Si?

–Si –me separe de ella lentamente sin separar mucho su cuerpo del mío– Nico-chan… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

–Aun no, no estoy preparada –agache lentamente mi cabeza a lo que dijo, duele, que decepción, algo tibio y suave en mis labios levando mi cabeza, era un beso de Nico-chan– Era una broma –soltó una risa y beso mi mejilla– Claro que quiero tontita.

–Pequeño insecto –la mire riendo–.

–Maldita obrera –rio también y volví a besar a mi ahora novia–.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, abrazándonos, besándonos, diciéndonos payasadas, pero aquí estoy feliz con mi amado pero pequeño gran dolor de cabeza…

Mi novia… Yazawa Nico.

.

.

.

–¿Así que ahora son novias? –nos interrogaba Nozomi mientras Nico y yo estábamos sentadas en el sillón de mi apartamento–.

–Sí, Maki-chan me lo pidió hoy –choco suavemente su nariz con la mía y yo le sonreí apretando su mano suavemente–.

–Me alegro por ustedes chicas –nos sonrió Eri–.

–Gracias –abrace a Nico-chan y ella me correspondió robándome un beso–.

–Están muy acarameladas –agrego Nozomi–.

–Déjalas, nosotras los primeros días éramos igual –abrazo Eri por detrás Nozomi–.

–Y dime Nicochi… ¿Eres Tachi o Neko?.

–¡NOZOMI!.

.

.

 **LO SIENTO MUCHO, ME TENGO PONER ESO AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO:CCCCC PERO ES QUE YA SABEN, NOZOMI NO PODIA IRSE SIN DEJAR DE SER… SIN DEJAR DE SER SIMPLEMEMTE NOZOMI XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **POR FAVOR ESCUCHEN MI CANCION Y NUEVAMENTE LES PIDO QUE LEAN MI NUEVO FIC QUE ESPERO QUE CUANDO ESTEN LEYENDO ESTO EL NUEVO FIC YA ESTE PUBLICADO XDDD**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS, EL MARTES SUBIRE EL CAPITULO EXTRA QUE LES PROMETI, HAKU ESTARA PRESENTE, MAMI MAKI, NOZOMI Y EL INFANTABLE NICOMAKI.**

 **CUALQUIER DUDA, COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA PARA EL CAP EXTRA BIENVENIDO SEA.**

 **QUE TENGAN UNA BELLA SEMANA.**


	7. EXTRA

**Quién diria que despues de un año subiría el cap extra de Kataomoi? xD**

 **La verdad es que no iba a subirlo, pero hoy lo vi guardado entre tantas cosas que no he terminado y le heche un vistazo y encontre que estaba totalmente decente para subirlo y dar por cerrada la historia al fin.**

 **gracias por haner leido Kataomoi hace un año xD y a los que aun la siguen tambien se los agradezco.**

 **disfruten la lectura.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abría lentamente mis ojos encontrándome en mi nueva y espaciosa habitación, un pequeño cuerpo estaba acomodado mediadamente sobre mí, al mirarlo era ella, Nico-chan se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre mi mientras me abrazaba, sonreí al verla pero no hice nada más, me quede mirando al techo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi pelinegra.

Han pasado 2 años desde que Nico-chan nos hemos hecho novias, pero hace 4 meses me ofreció irme a vivir con ella, ya llevo instalada aquí 3 meses. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Si las idols no pueden tener novios y mucho menos convivientes. Nico se cansó de fingir, y hace 6 meses se 'graduó' como idol y se dedica a ser panelista de un programa de televisión y cantante solista. Todo el mundo sabe de nuestra relación, al principio la gente lo criticaba, pero después lo aceptaron, y nos dejaron seguir con nuestras vidas tranquilas.

Por mi parte, yo ahora trabajo para otra compañía, pero esta vez no es para Idols, trabajo con bandas musicales, de diferentes estilos de música, me va bastante bien.

Lentamente el pequeño cuerpo sobre mí se removió de su lugar, y de igual manera Nico-chan abrió sus ojos mirándome adormilada.

–Buenos días dormilona –le decía suavemente depositando un beso en su frente–.

–Hola Maki-chan –me sonrió pero volvió a acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho–.

–¿Qué crees que haces?.

–Volver a dormir, tonta –puso su mano bajo mi pijama en mi estómago y comenzó a acariciarlo, me estremecí al contacto ya que su mano está muy helada–.

–Aléjate de mí enana –saque su mano de donde estaba– Estas heladísima, pareces un fiambre.

–¿Crees que no lo sé? –se incorporó mirándome fijamente– hace mucho frio para levantarse.

–Pero hoy viene Haku con mamá a visitarnos, hay que ordenar la casa, aunque no se para que vamos a ordenar si Haku-kun y tu tiran la casa por la ventana con sus juegos –suspire cansada–.

–¡Oye! Yo no hago tal cosa –hiso un puchero y me pareció de verdad muy tierno de su parte, tanto que lo bese y ella se sonrojo–¡D..deja de hacer eso! –alzo su voz sonrojada–.

–¡¿Entonces quieres que te pida permiso o te avise para besarte?! –respondí con otra pregunta de la misma manera y ella asintió enojada– Está bien –suspire cabreada y trate de mirar lo más suave posible a Nico– Nico-chan… ¿Te puedo besar?.

–No –soltó una risa y se sentó sobre mi cadera pegando mi espalda a la cama, yo la mire sorprendida, pero no hice nada por detenerla, ella tenía una mirada traviesa en su rostro– Es mi turno ahora.

Puso su mano en mi mejilla y se acercó lentamente, pero sin quitar su sonrisa traviesa, ella comenzó a besarme con suavidad y lentitud, el beso seguía y sin darme cuenta yo tenía las manos en sus caderas y acariciaba el lugar con la punta de mis dedos, el beso se profundizó, dejándonos llevar, y en un movimiento algo audaz cambie de posición, dejando a Nico bajo de mí, y yo entre medio de sus piernas, con mis brazos apoyados a los costados de su cabeza para evitar aplastar a Nico, ella con timidez me pidió el paso de su lengua, correspondí de inmediato, ¿Cómo no? Comenzando un juego con nuestras lenguas.

Paso sus manos por mi espalda, tratando de deshacerse de la parte de arriba de mi pijama, me separe levemente de ella y termine con quitármela yo misma, dejando mi torso completamente desnudo, volví a juntar mis labios con los de ella, y mis manos comenzaban a aventurarse a tocar su piel bajo su pijama también…

¡Ding dong!

–¡Rayos! –exclame saliéndome de encima de Nico-chan y me volví a poner el pijama–.

–¿Por qué justo ahora? –gruño Nico arreglando sus ropas–.

–Iré a ver quién es –suspire cansada y salí de la habitación–.

Al acercarme a la puerta volví a suspirar tomando la manilla, ¿Por qué tienen que interrumpir? Apreté lo que tenía en mi mano y dando otro suspiro y abrí la puerta dejando ver a mamá tomando en sus brazos a Haku.

–¿M..Mamá, tan temprano? –mire sorprendida a mamá–.

–¡Onee-chan!

–Haku –sonreí y lo tome en mis brazos–.

–Te queríamos sorprender –sonrió mi madre y entro a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si–.

–Onee-chan ¿Por qué tienes mojado alrededor de tus labios? –mire con pánico a Haku y luego a mamá quien se tapaba la boca tratando de no reír–.

–Esta..estaba tomando un vaso de agua Haku, por eso tengo la boca mojada –deje a Haku en el piso y mire a mamá quien aún contenía su risa– Iré a bañarme, Nico-chan se debe estar arreglando también, demorare poco –salí rápido del lugar y fui a la habitación cerrando la puerta apoyándome en ella–.

–¿Quién era? –me preguntaba Nico buscando ropa en su closet–.

–Mamá –suspire– Nico… –me acerque a ella un poco avergonzada– ¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que tengo alrededor de mis labios mojados? Haku vio y me dejo en vergüenza.

–Es que Maki-chan a veces cierra demasiado la boca en un beso –se puso a reír un poco– ¿Qué excusa les has dado?.

–Que tomaba un vaso de agua, pero mamá no se la trago –suspire avergonzada–.

–Ya no les des tanta importancia al asunto –me dijo poniéndome una mano en hombro sonriéndome–.

–Mamá me molestara un buen rato por esto –mire al suelo levemente sonrojada–.

–Deja de pensar en eso, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a bañarnos? –se alejó de mí y tomo un par de toallas tirándome una en la cara y yo la saque de inmediato mirando más avergonzada aun de lo que estaba–.

–¿Bañarnos? ¿Te refieres ju..juntas? –trague saliva lentamente entrando en un pánico, ella rio y asintió tomándome la mano y llevándome al baño–.

–Lo dices como si jamás te hubiera visto desnuda –rio mientras se sacaba el pijama, yo por inercia lleve mí vista a la puerta, mirando de reojo a Nico de vez en cuando–.

–Es vergonzoso sabiendo que hay gente en casa.

–Maki-chan, gírate por favor –hice caso pero en un parpadear de ojos Nico saco mi pijama dejándome desnuda también–.

–¡Yazawa Nico! Eso no se hace idiota –le grite mientras tapaba mis partes íntimas y le daba nuevamente la espalda a Nico–.

–Maki, ¿Cuánto rato más quieres dejar esperando a tu mamá y a Haku-kun ahí? –me miraba desafiante cruzando sus brazos, ella tiene razón así que levemente me gire hacia ella y la mire con el ceño levemente fruncido–.

–Solo bañarnos ¿De acuerdo?.

–Sí, pero ya verás cuando todos se vayan –se acercó a mí y me dio un beso detrás de mí oreja haciéndome estremecer y entro a la ducha–.

–Ma…maldita –susurre y me metí con Nico-chan también–.

El baño estuvo tranquilo, no hubo insinuaciones de parte de Nico, no es que no quiera que Nico sea así, pero hoy tenemos visita, y.. y no debemos simplemente. Nos estábamos vistiendo muy tranquilas, optamos por algo simple, ya que estaríamos solo en casa, así que al terminar bajamos y nos encontramos a mamá sola en el living.

–¿Y Haku? –le pregunte a mamá mirando por todos lados buscando al pequeño–.

–Jugando con una pelota afuera –respondió sonriendo– No tardaron mucho.

–Maki-chan es muy apresurada cuando viene usted o Haku-kun –esas malas mujeres rieron y yo le pegue un codazo a Nico-chan y se detuvo de inmediato–.

–Oh Maki, he llamado a mi otra hija y viene con mi otra nuera –me miro mamá con una amplia sonrisa, puse mis manos en mi cintura y suspire mirando a mamá–.

–No estarás hablando de…

–¿Habla de Nozomi Mami-suegra-san? –Interrumpía Nico mirando a mamá, Nico siempre le ha dicho así a mamá, a mi mamá nunca le importo como le dijera Nico, pero le da mucha gracia cuando la llama así–.

–Exacto –río mamá– ¿Por qué no vamos con Haku al jardín y estamos un rato en el aire libre? Así tomamos desayuno allá.

–Yo me encargo del desayuno –sonrió Nico y se fue a la cocina–.

–¿La llamaste? –me pregunto mamá mientras caminábamos al jardín–.

–Si, llegara en un rato con sus hijos –le sonreí– ¿A qué hora crees que venga Nozomi?.

–Dijo que estaría aquí después de ir a doctor, supongo que también pronto.

–Tenemos hasta esta noche para tener listo todo.

–Takashi te desea suerte –dijo mamá mientras se sentaba en la mesa de terraza que tenía Nico en el jardín–.

–No necesito suerte, porque sé que todo me saldrá bien –sonreí–.

–¿De qué hablan? –se nos acercó Haku con una pelota en las manos–.

–Nada importante –dije–.

–Cosas aburridas de adultos hijo.

–Jamás quiero ser un adulto, siempre están hablando de cosas aburridas, podrían hablar de autos o de carreras, o de futbol como a veces habla papá, pero no, ustedes hablan de cosas aburridas –reclamaba Haku y nos sacó la lengua y se fue a jugar nuevamente con la peluca–.

–Wow creo que alguien está llegando ya a la pubertad –mire de reojo a mamá y tenía una mirada melancólica sobre Haku– ¿Mamá?.

–Crecen tan rápido... –susurró soltando un suspiro– Es como si ayer hubiera nacido y ahora reclama de cosas como si fuera un adolecente.

–Mamá tiene solo 6 años –reí mirando también a mi hermano– No es como si ya le están saliendo vellos y ese tipo de cosas.

Mamá a lo que dije soltó una risa tapándose la boca –Y es como si hace una semana hayas nacido tú, tus ojos violeta mirándome, rogándome seguridad, cuando te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos y logre calmar tu llanto tú me miraste y llevaste tu mano a mi mejilla –sonrió melancólicamente mirándome– Y cuando Haku nació el pequeño ese me miro igual pero a cambio recibí un puñetazo de su parte –dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido a lo que empecé a reír fuertemente– No te rías Maki, no es gracioso, tú y tu hermano pueden ser muy iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes –se cruzó de brazos como una niña mirando hacia otro lado, hizo el mismo berrinche de Nico-chan, sonreí al compararlas–.

–Lo siento, pero es que me causo gracia lo de Haku-kun –suspire mientras soltaba una risa– Sabes mamá, jamás se nos ha dado la oportunidad de hablar del amor y esas cosas.

–Si se nos han dado oportunidades, te saco el tema y te pones roja, lo cambias de inmediato.

–Bueno, si lo admito, pero ya estoy preparada jefa –reí– Te diré que quiero a Nico-chan el resto de mi vida conmigo –sonreí mirando mis manos, tenía un anillo que Nico me regalo para nuestro primer año de novias–.

–Maki... ¿Porque has escogido a Nico-chan?, Bueno, no pienses que me desagrada, quiero mucho a tu chica, pero siempre me he preguntado... ¿Porque?...

–Si te soy sincera cuando la conocí me desagradaba, por culpa de una amiga que tuvimos en común me di cuenta que me gustaba Nico, y decidí jugármela por ella, así que empecé a conocerla mejor, me comenzó a gustar y ese tipo de cosas –le conté a mamá mi historia con Nico-chan– Y bueno veras que ahora que lo pienso bien, Nico y yo somos muy diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales, es por eso que la amo, porque somos tan diferentes que siento que ella me llena, que siempre tendremos algo que hacer, somos tan diferentes que siento que complementamos perfectamente, que no nos hace falta nada ni nadie, que sé que podemos ser solo nosotras dos por siempre, amo a Nico-chan porque con ella puedo ser yo misma, no necesito fingir nada –termine mi monologo y sonreí mirando a mamá– La amo demasiado como para dejarla algún día.

–Wow hija –sonrió mamá tomando mi mano– Me alegro mucho por ti... Por ustedes en realidad.

–E..el desa..Desayuno esta li..sto –llegaba con nosotras una muy sonrojada enana, lo que intuí que escucho así que desvié mi vista avergonzada mirando a otro lado–.

–Se ve delicioso –mamá ayudo a Nico a servir todo y nos dispusimos a desayunar, en silencio–.

El desayuno trascurrió tranquilo, Nico y Haku se pusieron a jugar mientras mamá y yo lavábamos los utensilios que ocupamos en el desayuno.

–Al parecer ha escuchado lo que has dicho antes Maki –rio mamá pasandome un plato limpio para que secara–.

–No hables por favor.

–Debo hacerlo, soy tu madre –deposito un beso en mi cabeza y palmeo suavemente mi espalda–.

–Eso no te da derecho a nada.

–Tal vez no, pero es divertido de todas maneras.

–Maki-chan... –Nico se asomaba por la puerta y mamá y yo la miramos, el timbre sonó–.

–Iré a ver quién es, ustedes... –suspiro– al demonio no quiero ser un estorbo –se puso a reír mamá y se fue por donde estaba Nico, yo me apoye en la cocina y mire a Nico con media sonrisa–.

–Ven aquí –le dije ofreciéndole mi mano–.

–Así que me ama solo por ser diferente a ella –río y tomo mi mano poniéndose frente a mí, yo solté su mano y rodee su cintura con mis brazos pegándola a mi cuerpo–.

–¿Y qué tiene de malo? –le dije con una sonrisa traviesa mirando sus ojos rojos–.

–Maki-chan anda muy atrevida hoy, que tendrás planeado –dijo rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos, haciendo que estuviéramos cada vez más cerca–.

–La atrevida eres tú, yo solo estoy siendo sincera –la pegue a mí y le di un beso corto–.

–Tal vez podríamos escaparnos unos 30 minutos, decimos que vamos a pasear al perro –susurraba en mi oído–.

–Nico-chan –me separe de ella– ¡No tenemos perro, idiota!

–¡Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente tonta! –frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos–.

–¡Deberías pensar más, tus excusas son muy tontas!.

–Araa.. ara así que nada ha cambiado en casa de los Yazawa Nishikino.

–¡No interrumpas! –gritamos Nico y yo al mismo tiempo girando nuestro rostro para mirar a Nozomi–.

–¡Nishikino Maki! ¡Yazawa Nico! –alzaba la voz mi madre llamando nuestra atención, la miramos y ella tenía sus manos en su cintura y nos miraba enojada– ¿Cómo es posible que tengan más de 24 años de edad y siguen teniendo peleas estúpidas? Y encima le gritan a Nozomi-hija siendo que no tiene nada que ver, Maduren niñas por dios.

–Nico-chan/Maki-chan empezó.

–No me importa quién empezó, discúlpense con Nozomi-hija ahora mismo.

–Está bien –refunfuñe– Lo siento Nozomi.

–Perdón Nozomi, es que tú sabes esta cabeza de tomate se cree una sábelo todo.

–Nicochi tengo un consejo que darte –le sonrió Nozomi tomo la mano de Nico y se la llevo dejándonos a mamá y a mí a solas–.

–¿Y Eli?.

–Desmayada afuera.

–Ah solo eso –suspire pero después de unos segundos algo hizo click en mi cabeza y mire a mamá sorprendida– ¡¿Que Eli que?!

–Es una broma –se puso a reír– Esta afuera jugando al balón con Kotaro-kun y Haku-kun.

–¿Kotaro? ¿Llego solo?.

–Nop –apareció mi pelinegra suegra por detrás de mamá– Hola Maki-chan.

–Oh Airi-san –suspire– ¿En qué momento llego?.

–Cuando discutías con Nico, se veían tan lindas que no quise interrumpir –se puro a reír junto a mamá–.

–Airi, ¿Porque no vamos al patio al aire fresco? Creo que Maki debe pensar bien las cosas que está haciendo –sugiero riendo mamá–.

–¿Porque no mejor vamos a pasear al perro?–rieron cómplices y desaparecieron de ahí dejándome cabreada y sonrojada, esas mujeres cuando se juntan nos molestan a mí y a Nico-chan–.

–Dios dame paciencia –bufe y salí detrás de las arpías mujeres–.

–Hola Maki-nee –apareció de la nada Kokoa-chan poniéndose delante de mi mirándome con una sonrisa–.

–Ah.. Kokoa-chan –le sonreí– ¿Cómo estás?.

–Muy bien, aprobé y podré entrar a la preparatoria que Onee-chan me sugirió y ella pagara la escuela –sonrió ampliamente sacándome una sonrisa a mí también–.

–Nico-chan es muy buena al hacer eso.

–¡Si es la mejor hermana del mundo!.

–¿Y Kokoro-chan?.

–Con su novio paseando al perro –dijo inocentemente y yo me sonroje de golpe–.

–¿Qué cosas dices que hacen? –me alarmé– ¡¿Dónde diablos están esos dos?!.

–Ya te dije Maki-nee están paseando al perro, cálmate –Kokoa-chan me miraba nerviosa–.

–¡Es que no pueden hacer esas cosas son muy...

–Maki-nee cuidado –no me di ni cuenta y estaba en el piso y un perro sobre mi lamiéndome la cara–.

–¿Eh? –solo atine a decir esto mientras forcejeaba con el perro– ¡Sáquenme esta cosa de encima!.

–¡Jack, quieto! –grito una voz masculina y el perro obedeció de inmediato–.

–Te lo advertiiiiiií –decia Kokoa-chan yéndose del lugar apuntándome con el dedo–.

–¡¿Maki-nee estas bien?!–Kokoro-chan se acercaba rápidamente y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie–.

–Sí, si no te preocupes –suspire y mire al novio de Kokoro-chan–.

–S..soy Furukawa Leiko, un gusto conocerla al fin Nishikino-san –hizo una reverencia en 90 grados y yo lo mire seria–.

–El gusto es mío. Por favor amarra a tu perro en el jardín, puede ser muy peligroso para Haku y Kotaro –me di media vuelta y salí al patio trasero–.

–ah.. Maki, al fin apareces –me saludo Eli–.

–¿Cómo le fue en el doctor a Nozomi?–pregunte sentándome en el pasto ella imito mi acción–.

–La verdad no sé, Nozomi no me deja entrar con ella cada vez que va a médico, ni tampoco me dice nada cuando le pregunto –suspiro– de verdad me preocupa.

–Es raro que Nozomi este escondiendo cosas –la mire extrañada– No es del tipo de persona que hace ese tipo de cosas.

–Lo sé, es por eso que me preocupa... –me miro con un poco de pena– ¿Qué pasa si está enferma?.

–Eli...–puse mi mano en su hombro– Nozomi no está enferma, ya lo hubiéramos sabido.

–Pero es que las visitas al ginecólogo se estan haciendo muy constantes últimamente.

–Wow... ya sé que necesitas –le sonreí– Un cigarrillo.

–¿Tienes?.

–Aja –asentí–.

–Nozomi me dijo que debería empezar a dejarlo, porque no le hará bien a la gente en la casa.

–Pero si son solo Nozomi y tú –me está empezando a preocupar la actitud de Nozomi–.

–Es raro que diga eso –miro al cielo– Primero... las visitas recurrentes a médico, y segundo pide que deje de fumar porque le hará mal a la gente en casa, lo único que me da a pensar es que ella está enferma.

–¿Has hablado con Tsubasa de esto?.

–Sí, y Tsubasa a tratado de hablar con Nozomi, pero Nozomi siempre responde que es un secreto.

–Insisto Necesitas un cigarrillo.

–¿Alguien dijo cigarrillos?–hablo traviesamente Airi-san acercándose a nosotras con 3 cigarrillos en su mano–.

–¿Cuándo dejaras el cigarrillo Airi-san?–reí y tome el que me había ofrecido–.

–Cuando Kotaro deje de estresarme con sus tareas de matemáticas –suspiro cansada y encendió su cigarrillo, Eli y yo imitamos su acción riendo a su comentario–.

–Le he dicho que cuando Kotaro tenga tareas lo mandes para acá.

–Se me olvida niña –Airi-san soltó una pequeña risa y miro a Eli–.

–Ayase-san, deberías dejar el cigarrillo porque no le hará bien a la gente en casa.

–Moooou no usted también Yazawa-san –Airi-san y yo reímos–.

.

.

.

–Maaaki-chan –Nico-chan apareció de repente detrás de mí y me abrazo, a consecuencia bote mi vaso de jugo al piso–.

–Ahh.. Nico-chan mira lo que has hecho –dije con el ceño fruncido–.

–Después lo limpio pero... tengo algo decirte –me sonrió y se puso frente a mi sentándose en mis piernas– Hay buenas noticias.

–¿Estas embarazada? –le pregunte embobada en sus ojos y puse mis manos en sus piernas acariciándolas, ella me miro con ironía–.

–Maki-chan por más que quieras un bebe tú no tienes dedos mágicos –rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me dio un pequeño beso en mis labios– No estaría mal tener un bebe de todas maneras, tener una pequeña Maki o una pequeña Nico corriendo por la casa –sonrió tiernamente y yo la imite–.

–Si sería lindo tener a alguien a quien cuidar –acomode mi cabeza en su hombro–.

–¿No te basta conmigo? –dijo en tono infantil–.

–A ti tampoco te basta conmigo, también quieres un bebe Nico-chan.

–Sé que ya hemos hablado del tema Maki-chan. Pero aun no, estoy recién empezando mi carrera de solista, un bebe solo aplazaría las cosas.

–Oye –levante mi cabeza mirando a Nico– Te amo –la comencé a besar y ella me correspondió de inmediato y nos separamos suavemente–.

–¿A que vino eso?–me miro sonrojada– No es que me moleste que lo digas, pero tú no eres de decirlo muy repentinamente.

–No quiero presionarte con el tema del bebe pero ven... –nos pusimos de pie y le tome la mano llevándola al living donde estaban todos reunidos, incluso Tsubada había llegado con Honoka– Espérame aquí amor –la deje sentada en una silla al centro de todos, todos nos miraban con una sonrisa de aprobación a Nico y a mí, Nico tan solo se encontraba confundida–.

Me senté en mi piano (El que tenía en casa de Nozomi y traje para acá cuando me cambie) y comencé a tocar.

 _Te lo estoy diciendo,  
suavemente lo susurro  
Esta noche, esta noche  
Tú eres mi ángel._

 _Te amo tanto.  
Ambos nos hemos vuelto uno  
Esta noche, esta noche  
Solamente diré que_

 _Donde quiera que estés  
siempre te haré sonreír  
Donde quiera que estés  
siempre estaré a tu lado  
Y sin importar que digas  
al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos  
Te prometo un "por siempre" ahora. _

Termine de cantar y mire a Nico-chan, ella se encontraba tapando su boca, estaba muy emocionada, tanto que ya la veía llorar.

–¿Te gusto?–me acerque a ella con una sonrisa tímida poniéndome frente a ella–.

–Me encanto –se lanzó a mí y me abrazo fuertemente– Te amo mucho Maki-chan –nos besamos y sentimos aplausos de todos los presentes, mamá me sonrió orgullosa, mientras la mamá de Nico me hizo un gesto con la mano de aprobación–.

–Y eso no termina aquí –dije y Nico se separó de mí y me miro confundida–.

–¿De qué hablas? –le deje un último beso sobre sus labios y y de mi bolsillo saque una cajita de tercio pelo, me puse en una rodilla y mire fijamente sus ojos alzando la cajita–.

–Yazawa Nico, te amo tanto que sé que jamás me arrepentiré de pedirte esto, pero solo si me aceptas, yo, podría hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo –sonreí y ella me miro sorprendida– Nico-chan... Es vergonzoso decirlo delante de tanta gente, pero quería que las personas que más amamos estén presentes, ya que te quiero convertir en mi esposa.

–¡¿Qué?!... Maki-chan... ¿Te ha golpeado un coco en la cabeza?.

–Yo también le pregunté lo mismo cuando me pidió el permiso –se sumó Airi-san y le lance una mirada para que se callara–.

–No Nico-chan, no me he golpeado la cabeza, ¿Tan mal esta que le pidas matrimonio a la persona que amas? Bueno si no quieres no importa, has como si nada –guarde la caja en mi bolsillo y me puse de pie comenzando a caminar por la casa directo a mi habitación, quería llorar, me siento rechazada–.

–¡NISHIKINO MAKI SI QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA! –grito Nico dejándome helada, haciendo que parece en seco mi camino– ¡IDIOTA, VEN AQUI QUE QUIERO ABRAZARTE! PROMETIDA...

Me di media vuelta y le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo, se veía emocionada, lo sé porque lloraba, no aguante más y corrí hacia ella y la abrace –Idiota –le susurre mientras acariciaba su espalda y cabeza en el abrazo, ella tenía su cabeza acomodada en mi hombro– No vuelvas a decir estupideces cuando estoy diciendo algo importante.

–Lo siento Maki-chan, me has pillado de sorpresa –soltó una pequeña risa– Pero soy feliz, te amo.

–Yo también te amo.

–¡El beso! ¡El beso! –repetía una y otra vez nuestras familias, los miramos a todos, la mamá de Nico sonreía ampliamente, mi madre estaba al borde de llorar, Haku aplaudía, Nozomi y Eli se tomaban las manos y nos sonreían, Tsubasa me hacía señas extrañas, Honoka la regañaba, los hermanos de Nico estaban prácticamente botando arcoíris por la boca–.

–Maki-chan hay que obedecer a la audiencia –me susurro Nico–.

–Ni loca, prefiero besarte cuando estemos solas.

–Idiota, me acabas de pedir matrimonio y no me besas, ¿Qué clase de prometida eres?

–Ya, está bien tu ganas –saque el anillo de mi bolsillo– dame tu mano.

–Se más delicada.

–Amor, dame tu mano –le sonreí con ironía y ella me hizo una mueca, pero me dio su mano– Solo bromeaba, obvio que lo único que quiero ahora es besarte, pero no de una manera en que todos pudieran ver –le susurre un su oído y lentamente le puse el anillo en el dedo– Y vuelvo a repetir algo.

–¿Qué cosa? –Nico se encontraba sonrojada mirando en anillo en su dedo–.

–Te amo –la tome de la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo– Más de lo que pasa por tu mente ahora.

–No te imaginas lo feliz que me siento cuando me lo dices –rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me sonrio–.

–Oh vamos bésense de una maldita vez –gritaba Tsubasa, soltándose del agarre de Honoka–.

–Eli... –dije sintiendo como una vena se hinchaba en mi cara–.

–Yo me encargo –entendió mi llamado y tapo la boca de Tsubada y volví la vista a mí ya ahora prometida–.

–Es una idiota –dijo Nico– Pero en fin –tomo mi mejilla y me beso, cosa que me tomo de sorpresa ya que me costó un poco asimilar esto, pero correspondí el beso, y la apreté mas a mí, nos besábamos perfectamente, un beso diferente a los otros–.

–Por fin –dijo mamá mientras aplaudía, todos aplaudieron también–.

–Yo también tengo algo que decirles a todos –Nozomi se puso de pie. Nico y yo nos separamos mirándola, toda la atención se concentraba en Nozomi, Eri se veía nerviosa– Bueno hace un tiempo yo he ido muy seguido a médico.

–Eso lo sabemos, ve al grano –dijo Tsubasa y Honoka la golpeo en el brazo– Ok me callo.

–Como sea, he ido porque he estado preguntando sobre inseminación artificial, y adivinen que...

–¡Eli-chan reacciona! –dijo Honoka mirando a Eli con pánico–.

–En fin... – tomo el rostro de Eli y la miro a los ojos– Estoy embarazada Ericchi, seremos mamis.

–Maki-chan, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía algo que decirte? –Nico me sonrió ampliamente y yo asentí tomando su mano– Yo quería contarte lo de Nozomi, me da tanta alegría por ellas.

–¡Nozomi! ¡Por eso decías que dejara el cigarrillo! –Eli reacciono y abrazo fuerte a Nozomi llorando– Te juro que jamás volverle a fumar y seré la mejor madre o padre, no lose, pero seré la mejor para nuestro pequeño.

–Sé que así será –Nozomi sonrio y beso a Eli, nuevamente los aplausos de la familia no sobraban–.

–Felicidades chicas –dije pasando mi brazo por la cintura de Nico– a festejar ¿No?

–Nada de alcohol o cigarrillos por favor –decía Eli tocando el vientre de Nozomi y todas reímos–.

–Exagerada –fue el comentario de Tsubasa a Eli que la miraba con fastidio–.

–¡Por un carajo que alguien la calle!.

Y así nos pusimos a celebrar mi compromiso con Nico-chan y el embarazo de Nozomi.

.

.

.

–Estoy tan cansada –dije tirándome a la cama– menos mal que ya se fueron todos.

–Sí, pensé que Tsubasa no se iría nunca –reí ante el comentario de Nico, ella se acostó a mi lado y comenzó a mirarme–.

–¿Qué pasa? –la mire ganando un poco de rubor en mis mejillas–.

–Es que aún no creo que me hayas pedido matrimonio –Nico sonrió y puso su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola–.

–Debes creerlo, desde que te hiciste mi novia que quiero casarme contigo –puse mi mano en su cadera y la acaricie–.

–¿Tanto me amabas cuando empezamos?–me miro impresionada–.

–Te amo tanto como el primer momento de nuestro primer beso –le di un suave beso corto–.

–Y yo te amo más que la primera vez que vi esos lindos ojos rasgados ignorándome.

–Fuiste una idiota –le dije riendo–.

–Estamos a mano, jamás me pusiste atención cuando nos conocimos, pero si se trataba de Hanayo o Honoka eras la mujer más simpática.

–Oh vamos... –suspire– Hanayo siempre fue amable y con Honoka era obvio que tendría un buen trato, ya que la conocía desde antes que yo llegase a esa empresa.

–Maki-chan eso ya no importa –rio– Lo único que me importa ahora es ser una buena esposa.

–Espero estar en buenas manos –sonreí y la volví a besar–.

.

.

.

–Bien Nishikino-san, diga sus botos de matrimonio –hablaba el juez que nos estaba casando mientras Nozomi con su gran panza se acercaba a nosotras con los anillos, yo tome uno y se lo puse lentamente a Nico mientras le hablaba.

– Nico-chan, no hare un voto común como ves en tus películas románticas, aunque quizás si un poco... Cuando te conocí me caías pésimo, me daban ganas de ahorcarte cada vez que te mirada, pero aprendí a saber quién eras, y me di cuenta que eras la mujer con la que quiero estar. Nunca busque un príncipe azul, para serte sincera nunca busque a nadie, llegaste tan de repente a arruinar mis días –reímos y todos nuestros invitados también lo hicieron– Pero con el tiempo te volviste una necesidad, ahora eres mi todo, si no estás conmigo no sé qué hacer, pero cuando estás conmigo siento que puedo hacer de todo, me das una gran seguridad cuando me dices 'Juntas podemos' 'todo saldrá bien'. Eres mi razón por la que cada mañana me levanto feliz de la vida a trabajar, porque sé que cuando yo llegué a casa tu estarás ahí para mí, para darme un beso de bienvenida, pero en fin, Nico-chan prometo serte fiel hasta el fin de mis días, amarte y cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad como sea en realidad, no estoy segura de cómo son estas cosas, pero te amo, más que a mí misma incluso, nunca me dejes, porque yo... Yo jamás te dejare Nishikino Nico.

–Definitivamente, lo mejor que me ha pasado –susurro Nico-chan mirándome con ternura y tomo el anillo que Nozomi tenía en una almohadilla roja– Maki, primero decirte que cuando te amaba al mismo tiempo te odiaba, te creías la gran cosa por saber tocar piano y componer –me puse muy roja mirándola con pánico, pero ella me tomo la mano acariciándola– Amar es hacer todo lo que sea necesario para hacer feliz al otro, y yo hare más de lo que este a mi alcance para poder verte sonreír, eres la persona más perfectamente imperfecta que conozco, conmigo no necesito fingir como cuando nos conocimos, las cosas han cambiado, ahora tu eres mi complemento. No sé qué más decirte, porque siento que estas cosas no hay que decirlas, hay que demostrarlas. Está demás decirte que voy a serte fiel y que estaré contigo en la salud y enfermedad, porque he estado para ti en todo momento, te amo Nishikino Maki.

–Ahora... el momento que más han estado esperando... –el juez nos sonrió– Pueden besarse las recién casadas –sonreí y acerque lentamente mis manos al velo de Nico y le sonreí, ella hizo la misma acción levantando también mi velo, ambas tomamos la decisión de que las dos nos casaremos con vestido, ella amarro mi cuello con sus brazos y yo hice lo mismo con su cadera–.

–¿Así que recién casadas?–me sonrió coqueta Nico–.

–Aun no, falta lo más importante.

–Tienes razón... ¿Me lo darás tú?–estiro sus labios cerrando sus ojos yo me sonroje de inmediato–.

–No hagas eso tipo de cosas Nico-chan.

–Eres muy lenta –dicho esto no me dio ni tiempo de reclamar y me beso, los aplausos de nuestros invitados se podían escuchar muy alto–.

–¡Que vivan las novias! –una voz masculina grito, al escucharla me separé de Nico mirando a ese hombre enfrente quien me sonreía orgulloso–.

–¿Padre...?–tome la mano de Nico y ambas nos acercamos a el–.

–A pesar de todas las cosas no podía perderme este gran momento para ti Maki, estoy muy orgulloso de poder llamarte hija –me abrazo y yo sorprendida, no es lo que decía hace un par de años, pero me hace muy feliz que lo diga ahora, y que haya estado presente en mi boda, le correspondí el abrazo luego de salir de mi transe lo abrace tan fuerte como no lo hacía hace años–.

–Gracias por estas aquí papá –le dije limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos–.

–Sabía que iba a venir –dijo mamá secando sus lágrimas–.

–Mami-suegra-san... ten –Nico le entrego un pañuelo y mi madre lo ocupo–.

–Ahora si estamos completos –Airi-san se sumaba a nuestro pequeño momento junto a sus 3 hijos– Estoy muy orgullosa porque ahora tengo otra hija, y es madura.

–¡Oye! –Reclamaron Nico, Kokoa y Kokoro con un puchero–.

.

.

–Ahora solo te tengo para mí –tenía en mis brazos a mi ahora esposa, entrabamos a una habitación que reservamos, nuestra primera Noche como casadas, la cama era simple con la diferencia que tenía pétalos de flores esparcidos, y un par de copas con un vino en el velador, la deje sentada en la cama, me puse frente a ella y la comencé a besar, luego de besarla un instante serví dos copas con vino mire a Nico y se encontraba nerviosa y callada– ¿Qué pasa? –me senté a su lado mirándola–.

–Aun no lo asimilo solo eso –me sonrió levemente– Pero no te preocupes disfrutemos esta noche que mañana tendremos nuestra luna de miel –me quito una copa de mis manos y choco su copa con la mía– salud –me dio un beso y se tomó el contenido de su vaso de una–.

–Banzai! –exclamé imitando a Nico–.

–Me pregunto si el hacer el amor después del matrimonio es diferente –dijo Nico en tono inocente, pero sus ojos la delataban, su mirada era tan trasviera que me encendían completamente–.

–Debemos averiguarlo –le quite la copa de su mano y la deje en el velador junto a la mía–.

¿Qué paso después de aquello? Con Nico-chan nos entregamos ahora como Esposa y Mujer. Se sintió algo diferente. Debe de haber sido por la adrenalina del día que acabábamos de vivir.

Y ahora en estos momentos lo único que quiero hacer es disfrutar y ser feliz.

Disfrutar y ser feliz con mi pequeño gran dolor de cabeza, mi esposa… Mi Nico-chan.

 **Tienes Ships culposos? Ships raros? Ships crack? Bueno, no tengo muchos y eso es debido a las consecuencias de juntarme mucho con Karen xD**

 **Mi Ship Culposo es el KotoMaki, Porqué? No sé, simplemente me gusta.**

 **Tengo un OS KotoMaki casi terminado, me preguntaba si quieren que lo suba? ya que no es Otp ni ship comun quizas no tendria buen reciviento :/ pero ahi ustedes me dicen y apenas pueda lo publico.**

 **sin más que decir me despido.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER KATAOMOI(corazón)**


End file.
